


Jason Statham One-Shots (xReader)

by Asher_Solwalker



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019), Real Person Fiction, Safe (2012), The Expendables (Movies), The Mechanic (2011), The Meg (2018), mechanic Resurrection
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Blood and Injury, Death, Desire, F/M, Fake Passports, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, First Kiss, Jason Statham - Freeform, Jealousy, Killing, Love, Love Confessions, Megalodon, New Years kiss, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Stabbing, Surprise reveal, Violence, Virgin lips, XReader, death bets, mechanic, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Solwalker/pseuds/Asher_Solwalker
Summary: Jason StathamOne-ShotsScenariosImaginesMoviesIn personYou name it!
Relationships: Arthur Bishop/Reader, Deckard Shaw/Reader, Jason Statham/Reader, Jonas Taylor/Reader, Lee Christmas/Reader, Luke Wright/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	1. Mechanic (Aurthr Bishop) Part 1

Summary 

𝔸𝕣𝕥𝕙𝕦𝕣 𝔹𝕚𝕤𝕙𝕠𝕡 (𝕁𝕒𝕤𝕠𝕟 𝕊𝕥𝕒𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕞) 𝕚𝕤 𝕠𝕟𝕖 𝕠𝕗 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕞𝕠𝕤𝕥 𝕦𝕟𝕚𝕢𝕦𝕖 𝕒𝕤𝕤𝕒𝕤𝕤𝕚𝕟𝕤 𝕚𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕨𝕠𝕣𝕝𝕕, 𝕙𝕖 𝕚𝕤 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕓𝕖𝕤𝕥 𝕒𝕥 𝕨𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕙𝕖 𝕕𝕠𝕖𝕤 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕙𝕒𝕤 𝕟𝕠 𝕨𝕖𝕒𝕜𝕟𝕖𝕤𝕤. 𝕎𝕖𝕝𝕝, 𝕙𝕒𝕕 𝕟𝕠 𝕨𝕖𝕒𝕜𝕟𝕖𝕤𝕤 𝕓𝕖𝕗𝕠𝕣𝕖 𝕙𝕖 𝕗𝕖𝕝𝕝 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕓𝕖𝕒𝕦𝕥𝕚𝕗𝕦𝕝 (𝕐/ℕ) 𝕄𝕔𝕂𝕖𝕟𝕟𝕒, 𝕕𝕒𝕦𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕠𝕗 ℍ𝕒𝕣𝕣𝕪 𝕄𝕔𝕂𝕖𝕟𝕟𝕒 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕥𝕨𝕚𝕟 𝕤𝕚𝕤𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕠𝕗 𝕊𝕥𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕟 𝕄𝕔𝕂𝕖𝕟𝕟𝕒. 𝔹𝕦𝕥 𝕨𝕚𝕝𝕝 (𝕐/ℕ) 𝕤𝕥𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝕔𝕒𝕣𝕖 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕙𝕒𝕟𝕕𝕤𝕠𝕞𝕖, 𝔸𝕣𝕥𝕙𝕦𝕣 𝔹𝕚𝕤𝕙𝕠𝕡, 𝕒𝕗𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕤𝕙𝕖 𝕗𝕚𝕟𝕕𝕤 𝕠𝕦𝕥 𝕙𝕖 𝕚𝕤 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕞𝕒𝕟 𝕨𝕙𝕠 𝕞𝕦𝕣𝕕𝕖𝕣𝕖𝕕 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕗𝕒𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣.

Your pov

It's been only a few days since I found out my father, Harry McKenna, was murdered. 

By who, no one knows, but they assume it was a car jacker. My brother Steven is torn over this tragedy, yet continues to try and keep his emotions concealed. 

I on the other hand, held little to no feelings for the man. He only ever wanted a son, so he could raise him to follow in his foot steps, but when he got one of each I was immediately pushed away, he was so ashamed of me, the world doesn't even know I exist. If it wasn't for my mother, I don't know what would have happened to me. 

Steve was spoiled growing up and it showed, making the same mistakes over and over trying to get our fathers attention. Eventually father grew tired of his childish acts and started to distance himself from us, Steve blamed me for this, saying my birth was a mistake. 

But the verbal abuse from my brother soon became physical when our mother died, I started waking up on the floor covered in bruises, if I hadn't completed his homework or didn't make dinner adequate to his taste. 

I quite talking at a young age, scared of making any sounds the may annoy my brother, earning a bruise or scratch. Now with father gone how will we live, Steve can't keep a job and I don't have any form of identity to even get one. 

My chores were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening, Steve must have come back from the cemetery. He wouldn't allow me to go with him or even leave the house anymore, not even to get groceries, the drinking and control have gotten worse over the last couple of weeks.

Though I was very surprised when a second pair of foot steps entered the house, I kept quiet while Steve talked to this person until he called out for me like I was nothing more then a petty maid to him. 

"(Y/N)! Bring me a drink!" Instinctively jumping into action, I went a small table near to where he himself was standing and poured him a drink. Keeping my eyes on the floor I handed him the glass and waited to be exccused, I could feel the eyes of the strange on me but didn't dare to make any sort of contact with my brother standing there. 

Finally shooing me off from his presence, I went back to tidying up the messes Steve seemed to leave everywhere he went. With my semi absence the stranger spoke, his deep voice with that accent made my heart skip a beat and I've never wanted to see someone's face so badly before. 

"Looks like your not planning on sticking around." 

"For what? He didn't leave a will. Accounts are empty. Banks gonna take the house. By the time the lawyers, city and state get through with the rest, not gonna be a fucking thing left." My selfish twin stated, making me sigh in shame knowing he was my brother. Though I quickly regretted it when I saw my brothers guest cut his eyes in my direction, thankfully he promptly dismissed it and went back to his conversation. 

"Where you headed?"

"Next place." Of corse, he didn't know. Steve sat in his chair nonchalantly, not taking this conversation very seriously, more focused on his drink. 

"Need some money?" 

"No, thanks." My head almost fell into my hands, someone just offered him the help he needed and he turned it down without hesitation. "I got a guy coming to the house. He's gonna look at the car. I figure that'll probably get me through along to the next spot." Or in other words my brother is going to sell me to someone for a night, to get the money he needs. This wouldn't be the first time he has done this to me for money,

"What about the guns?"

"I was thinking about going out and killing myself a couple carjackers tonight." I couldn't listen to them anymore and went into the hall to clean there instead, he was going to get himself killed.

Not too long after, the stranger told Steve to sleep it off and walked into the hallway, he stopped in front of me holding out a picture with my father on it. Steve must have tried to give it to him, I gently took it from him, our fingers briefly brushing each other's. 

Suddenly missing the man in the picture I hugged the picture to my chest, then slowly I looked up at the man. Nodding in thanks and quickly taking in his handsome features before my brothers voice called through the house, my eyes were instantly back on the floor. 

"Hey Bishop? What kind of person shoots someone in a wheelchair, anyway?" The man now known as Bishop left seeming not to have an answer. 

I have been curled in a ball hiding from my brother for the last few hours, he kept drinking and started smoking, now he's emptying his gun into the wall while jamming to the music in his earbuds. 

Once he was satisfied with himself, Steve threatened me to come out and drive him to a dangerous neighborhood.

I sat shaking in the driver seat, praying nobody would come mess with me wanting the car. Fate though didn't seem to be on my side today,

"Yo." A voice came from my left, jumping I look at the man standing there. "Hey. Hey,you need some help?" I quickly shook my head and looked away from him. The man complemented the car a few time before reaching into his pocket, my body tensing when he pointed a gun in my face. "I'm relieving you of your automobile, get out." 

Putting my hands up, I frantically nodded. He opened the car door motioning for me to get out, suddenly he fell to the ground with Steve standing over him. Steve took his gun and started taunting him about killing our father, the carjacker stayed silent not knowing my brother, that man just asked for some broken ribs. 

Sure enough Steve started beating the man, tears fell from my eyes as I jumped out of the car to try and stop him. Steve had thrown the gun before seeing me knelt down in front of the man, this angered him more. 

"Why are you always in the way!?" He growled while back handing me, it was a lot harder then usual and knocked me over. He kicked me once in the stomach to make sure I didn't get up again, then went back to the other guy. I heard him pull out a gun from his jacket, rolling over and half away picking myself up I grabbed his arm pleadingly. Another blow to the stomach and I dropped, the gun clicked and the only thing I can think is, my brother is a complete and utter dumbass. 

"Hey. Bad move." That voice. Maybe there is hope for him yet, "didn't properly think this through, did you, Steven?" Bishop reprimanded my idiot brother and went to help the man beside me. After helping him up and threatening him, Bishop grabbed Steve by the jacket. 

"Stupid to kill someone when you have a motive. Might as well paint a bullseye on your back." Bishop shoved him away then knelt down next to me, Steve muttered how he didn't give a shit and stood next to car, Bishop rolled me onto my back I grimaced and coughed in pain. 

"What about her, who is she?" Bishop asked looking to Steve for answers, a tear fell down my cheek when I saw him causally shrug his shoulders.

"That's just (Y/N), she'll be fine." I took that as my quo to get up, painfully I sat up. Bishop offered his hand to me for help, hesitantly I reached my hand out to his before I caught the glare from my brother. Quickly giving Bishop an apologetic glance I glued my eyes to the ground, gritting my teeth I forced myself to stand. Wobbling to the car I sat in the driver seat and waited for Steve to join me, Bishop shoved Steve into the back seat. 

"Get out of here." Was all he said before walking away.


	2. Mechanic (Arthur Bishop) Part 2

Third person pov

It had been a few days since the twins carjacking incident, a bright purple sore had blossomed on your cheek where you had been backhanded as well as the bruises that bloomed over several of your ribs. 

Steve had been thinking a lot the past few days before suddenly demanding you to drive him to the store, tires screeching to a stop he jumped out the car and walked over to the man he was searching for, Arthur Bishop. 

Cautiously you got out of the car and walked over to stand close enough to hear but out of arms reach, Bishop took note of how dark the bruise on your cheek was, Steve had to have hit you pretty hard to cause such colors. Bishop kept glancing at you the whole time Steve followed him around his truck practically begging him to teach him his ways. 

Bishop told Steve to go home before he closed his truck door and drove away, Steve was upset but was willing to let Bishop mull over it for a bit. Turning back to you he told you he was ready to be taken home now and hopped into the car like you were his personal show-fur. Rolling your eyes you went to driver seat and took his highnASS back home for his nap. 

Bishop drove his truck to the harbor where his current boat and the boat of his dreams were located, taking a second to admire the magnificent boat he has had eyes for, for a while now, his acquaintance, Henry, spoke up. 

"Still for sale. You know you want it. No other lifetime but this." Bishop didn't need persuasion from the man, he already loved it.   
"Want some advice?" The old man said before pointing to his heart, "Follow what this tells you. It's trying to tell you something. It's telling you you're homesick for a place you've never been and maybe a person to share it with." For a split second your face flashed into his mind before he could comprehend it, usually he could find anything on anyone but you, there was nothing. Not a single thing, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, he couldn't help but feel slightly attracted towards you. And that almost scared him. 

Steve's phone rang waking him from his couch nap, rolling over he grabbed it and answered the call. Bishop gave him a place and time to meet him the following day, Steve called your name and your dainty foot steps could be heard rushing down the hall. 

"I need to be up early and where the hell is my dinner!?" He yelled the last part, you spun on your heel and raced back to the kitchen to grab his meal you had prepared him. Thoughts of Bishop invaded your mind as you gather everything for Steve's dinner, if he did tutor Steve in whatever it was he did, would he also help you?

The next morning you had your brother up early just as he requested, though he didn't seem to like being woke up and shoved you to the floor before getting up to get ready. 

You followed behind Steve as he walked into a local animal shelter, you quickly spotting Bishop waiting for him on a bench. 

"What is this place?" Steve asked curiously. 

"It's an animal shelter." Bishop stated almost sarcastically, glancing back he caught a hint of the grin grace your soft, pink lips. 

"Yeah, I know what it is. Why are we here?" Getting impatient with the chitter chatter Steve pushed on. Bishop handed him a photograph of a dog,

"Look for a dog like this. Under a year, if possible." 

"I would have taken you more for a cat person." Then they walked into the back and started looking through all the cages. About halfway down the aisle Bishop spoke up,

"You know what a mechanic is, outside it's obvious definition?" Steve thought about it and nodded,

"A guy who fixes thing, problems, has contracts.... A hit man."

"I do assignments." Your heart started racing in What one may think is fear but was actually ...excitement? You picked up your pace a to walk closer to Bishop, hoping to hear more. "Designated targets."

"I could do that." Steve said confidently, "I've seen some shit."

"No you haven't." Bishops voice was dripping in experience and obviously didn't like Steve's ego. 

"You know shit about me, Bishop." The assassin turned to face the dumber twin with a 'are you fucking kidding me? I just told you what I do for a living' look.

"Steven Jackson McKenna. Born in Baltimore, Maryland. You mother died when you was 12. A mixture of pain meds and vodka. You attended three different high schools. Grant, Deer Park and Monroe. Lettered in four sports, got a scholarship from Miami that was rescinded upon a conviction of possession with intent to distribute. Had misdemeanors for aggravated assault and unlawful threats against two different girlfriends. Broke your kneecap in a street fight. Didn't tell anyone, so you let it heal on its own. Now, when it rains, you walk with a limp. I'll show you the X-rays, if you like. The ONLY thing I can't figure out about you is why you make this girl follow you around, but I'll find out. I always do." Seeming satisfied Bishop walked on looking into cages, Steve glared at you thinking you had sold him out to the hit man and planned to address that with you later. You stood there nervously only imagining what your brother was planning. 

"Our friend here would like to adopt this little fellow." Bishop asked one of the shelter employees before looking back down at the pup, "Hello, boy." Steve didn't seem to like the dog much, but was willing to play along for Bishop. 

While Steve sighed a few adoption papers you and Bishop sat waiting on the bench by the door,

"Who are you?" Bishops voice startled you, but you glanced at his awaiting gaze. Carefully you stole a look at your brother, who was thankfully still busy. Reaching into your pocket you pulled out a shred of paper, quietly you slipped into his hand and placed your finger over your lips signaling him to be quiet. 

Confused Bishop casually unfolded the paper, revealing a name, (y/n) McKenna. Brows furrowed Bishop looked to the you hoping for more answers but was interrupted by Steve sitting between you. 

Bishop offered to give the two of you a ride home, stopping out front of your house. Steve was up front with bishop while you sat in the back behind Bishops seat,

"What I do requires a certain mindset. Revenge is an emotion that can get you killed. So no more stupid stunts like the other night." Bishop had another talk with Steve before motioning him to get out. "Walk it, feed it, make it you best friend. Tomorrow, 11, Fischer Square." You gave a gentle pat to Bishops shoulder as a thanks, without your brother knowing before hopping out and taking your spot next to your brother. Nodding Bishop put his truck into drive and drove off, once out of sight Steve turned to you. 

"You told him all that stuff about me didn't you." He spoke with his jaw clenched, scared you shook your head hoping he would believe you. He scoffed and walked to the house to take care of his dog for the night.


	3. Mechanic (Arthur Bishop) Part 3

Third person pov

Searing pain pulsed through your body as your brother nudged you awake with his foot, slowly opening your eyes as you stumbled to stand. 

Last night Steve took care of his puppy then showed you what happens to back stabbers, three hours into it you had passed out from the pain. 

Looking at the clock you saw you only had ten minutes before you and Steve had to leave, slipping on a coat to cover the blood on your shirt from your new busted lip and cleaned the blood from your face and hair, then you waited by the door for your brother. 

You and Steve met up with Bishop and walked around while he gave Steve the run down of what he was to do for their first assignment. 

"Take the dog to the coffee shop on Riverdale. Order a coffee, black. Sit at a table by the window and do the sudoku puzzle in the paper. Play nice with the dog." 

"For how long?"

"One hour. Every day for the next three weeks. And you have to go alone." Bishop said gesturing to you, who was panting in exhaustion and pain, slowly following behind. 

"Come on! Hurry up!" Steve called for you, Bishop knew something was off with you, you were pale and sweating in the chilly atmosphere. You picked up your pace trying to keep yourself from going cross eyed in pain, Steve patted you on the back once you were close enough. To anyone else the gesture would have seemed caring, until a whimper left your mouth, on the brink of tears from all the hidden bruises and wounds on your body, you stumbled slightly. 

Bishop gently grabbed your arm and pulled you onto his other side away from Steve, then quickly cutting off Steve's argument. 

"You can't be seen with her like this for the plan to work." Steve clenched his jaw and kept walking. 

Days were passing by but Steve still kept up with his orders from Bishop about the coffee shop, surprisingly. But the best part was after the coffee shop, Bishop would come get you and Steve and take you out into the wood, he taught Steve how to shoot and behind Steve's back he also taught you how to hold your own in a fist fight and occasionally shoot. 

One day you were firing one of the hand guns but couldn't hit your target, suddenly two arms wrapped around your shoulders and repositioned your posture. Turning your head you found yourself face to face with the very handsome, Arthur Bishop, over the last week you had started falling for the assassin but was scared your brother would find out and put an end to it. You nodded in thanks, your face flushing slightly when he stepped back giving you room to shoot, Bishop smiled in approval, making your heart do a backflip when you hit your target dead center. 

Then Bishop started giving Steve home work, which he didn't like. Immediately handing it off to you when you got home, he wanted you to read through all of it and write down the short cuts and important stuff for him. All of the insurance companies books on variations of death, which drugs are fatal when mixed with others, etc. 

Bishop seemed happy when ever Steve answered a pop quiz correctly, though he had noticed how tired you had become lately. He also picked up on the new blisters that had formed on your fingers, as if you had been writing for hours straight. Arthur thought of you often and almost wished he could have you, but he quickly rid the thought whenever it made its way into his mind. 

You had been slipping Bishop bits of paper with information about yourself whenever your brother wasn't paying any attention. He knew you were Steve's twin and what he does to you when your alone, Bishop was angry about the abuse and gave you a few notes in return. 

That was how you communicated until Steve finally lost your fathers house and car. Bishop offered you and your brother a place to stay at his place, making sure to put your room away from Steve's. Bishop left Steve in his room to unpack and showed you to your room, you were astonished that you would have your own room. You gestured to the room then to yourself, mouthing 'this is mine'. Bishop nodded,

"Beds under the boxes." You smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck, then you decided that you would trust him and wanted to prove to him how grateful you were for his generosity. 

"Thank you." You whispered in his ear before letting go and taking a bashful step back. Bishop actually felt himself blush, he rubbed the back of his neck while clearing his throat. 

"Your welcome." His deep voice came before he left you alone in the room to unpack your few belongings.

You walked out to Bishops makeshift garage with a glass of lemonade in your hand that you had made earlier, Arthur was there working on his car like he usually did on his free time. Stepping up to the car you offered the cool drink to him, Bishop had told you, you didn't have to wait on him like Steve but you would just smile and do it anyway, you liked doing things for him. 

Shaking his head with a grin, Bishop accepted the drink about to thank you when Steve rounded the corner, he saw the drink and became annoyed. Steve made a gesture to you that he too wanted a drink, not showing any emotion you walked quietly back to the house to make your lazy brother a glass. 

Steve leaned against one of Bishops tables watching him work,

"How long you been working on it?" He asked taking another puff from his cigarette. 

"Two years."

"It's nice. When are we gonna go for a ride?"

"We? Never. Time to take your training to the next level." Bishop smirked putting his tools down and grabbing his glass, then walking towards the house. You were walking back out and held out the glass to Steve, who just brushed past you not interested in the drink any more. Clenching your jaw you turned around and followed them inside, Bishop finished his glass putting it into the sink before grabbing his truck keys. Arthur turned to you with his brows slightly furrowed,

"You need to come with us." You nodded without hesitation and poured out the other glass before following them out to the boat. 

Bishop made sure you sat behind him in the truck, still trying to keep you away from Steve. Not a word was spoken the entire ride into the city, they pulled up in front of a run down apartment building in a poorer part of town. The twins followed Bishop up a few sets of stairs before finally making it to their destination, a door at the top of the stairs with peeling paint. 

Arthur knocked a few times after looking around for any other souls that could have been lurking the halls, a man answered the door, opening it just far enough to see who it was. 

"Who're they?" He asked suspiciously, Bishop glanced at his two followers.

"Their good."

"Nobody checked you out."

"I could come back. I'd rather not stand out here." The man finally gave in and opened the door allowing the three of them in, Steve shut the door behind them standing back while listening to the conversation. The man who lived in the apartment seemed to be a little nervous,

"I gotta tell you, man. I'm a little skittish right now. Not sure if this is a good time for me to be doing anything. There's a lot of shit in the wind, you know?" 

"I brought the list and the money." Bishop tried convincing him, "Nows not a good time." The man got exited at the mention of money,

"Let me see the list." Bishop handed him the list letting him look it over,

"All this by when?"

"As soon as possible."

"All right. Take me a day to make it happen. Let me have the money." Bishop handed the guy a small bag with the money in it, you caught a look in the assassins eye when the man turned around and had a feeling, something was about to happen.


	4. Mechanic (Arthur Bishop) Part 4

Third person pov

Bishop moved fluently as he grabbed rope from the mans robe and threw it around his neck choking him to death, then hanging him up to look like a suicide. Placing the laptop in front of the man, Bishop pulled up a porn video and let it play while he headed for the door,

"Autoerotic asphyxiation?" Steve asked watching the video,

"Yep. Just thought you should see one up close." Bishop answered, pausing by you for a moment, part of him hoped that you would be scared of him for your own safety, but the other part of him hoped you wouldn't be, for his own selfish desire. 

You looked to be struggling with something, but when your eyes met his you immediately relaxed. Bishop saw you relax and walked out the room, he just killed somebody and you found comfort just by looking at him. 

Not really understanding your own emotions any more you thought you had a small crush on the hit man, but now you realizes in some sick way you were starting to fall for him. Watching him kill that man, all you could think of was how he could protect you, his strong body shielding yours from the pain of world and your brother. 

Back at the house Steve had told you he wanted lunch in fifteen minutes, you weren't happy about it but did it anyway, looking to bishop, you made a hand gesture to ask if he wanted some. Bishop saw Steve glaring at you for asking him, not wanting to get you in trouble he sighed and walked away,

"No." You watched him disappear from the room before you went to the kitchen, you found a few different things and whipped up something you hoped your brother would like. You made his plate and went to take it to his room, walking past Bishops room you heard the shower running. An idea suddenly came to you, looking around you snuck into Arthur's room, you placed the plate on his bed and left without being spotted. Proud of yourself, you went back to the kitchen to prepare another plate to replace one you had given away. 

"You are too slow." Was the only response you got from your brother, though it didn't bother you because you knew exactly why it took so long. Going back to the kitchen you fixed your own plate and cleaned up while you ate, putting away the left overs for later you turned back to the sink where you found an empty plate. Picking it up to put it in the sink you found a small note that was under it, in elegant writing it read,

"Thanks, Love." You smiled while thinking of the man who had to of left it. 

You watched as your nosey brother went through Arthur's records and touch his record player, Bishop had soundlessly come into the room and grab Steve's jacket sleeve,

"Don't ever touch this." Steve backed away and watched as Bishop powered on the player, wipe down the record of his choice, and gently set the needle into place. Soft piano music began to play through the air,

"Follow me." Bishop declared walking to the other side of the room, both siblings walked behind him, watching as he picked up a remote and pressed a button to make the wall slide to the side, revealing pictures of the man he had killed not long ago. 

"Who was he?"

"A job." Bishop answered Steve's question with no emotion, "nothing more, nothing less. Makes you feel better, he was an illegal arms dealer. Sold weapons to anyone. Cop killers, gangbangers, terrorists. He didn't discriminate." He glanced over at you, who was admiring his work, Bishop shook his head not understanding this woman. Bishop and Steve took down all the old photos and burned them, you had made yourself comfortable on the floor leaning against a foot stool and ended up falling asleep. 

"Here's the file." Bishop said handing Steve a yellow packet,

"The guy from the coffee shop?"

"All yours." Steve nodded and went to his room to go through it. Bishop waited until he heard Steve's door click shut before looking down at the sleeping woman, he slowly crouched down beside you gently moving a strand of hair away from your face. You faintly smiled in your sleep and mumbled out something, Bishop leaned in a little closer to try and catch the almost silent sound. 

"Arthur." Said man was taken aback, you never speak out loud then out of nowhere murmur his name in your sleep. Fighting to keep the smile off his face, Bishop carefully wrapped his arms around your sleeping form and lifted you off the floor. Warmth filled his chest when you held onto his shirt and curled into his chest, Bishop carried you to the bedroom he had loaned out to you and laid you on the bed. Cracking a grin when you softly whimper at the loss of contact to him, Bishop placed a blanket over you before going to talk out the rest of the plans details with Steve. 

Your peaceful sleep was soon interrupted a few hours later by a fist banging on your door, heart racing you ran to open the door fearing the one that was behind it. The blood draining from your face when the evil form of your brother was the first thing you saw, Steve was angry and you knew what that meant for you. 

"Bishop left," he taunted, "he won't be back for a while." Steve stepped into the room closing the door behind him, a tear fell down your cheek as fear squeezed your body. "Your getting brave, stepping out of line thinking Bishop will save you." He sneered backing you into a corner, "He's a hit man, did you really think he would like you? Feel pity for you? You really are pathetic, a wretched bitch father should have disposed of a long time ago." 

Steve hit you across the face and continued to verbally abuse you, only hitting you a few times trying to keep his habit secret from Bishop. He told you to stay in your room for the rest of the day and not to come out for dinner, saying it was your punishment for what you had done. Though you had no idea what you had done to deserve this treatment but was too frightened and weak to ask, you stayed bawled in the corner of your room silently crying to yourself. 

After that you started avoiding Bishop, you could see what you assumed was confusion and maybe hurt in his eyes every time you brushed him off, you didn't want to hurt him, not Arthur. 

Steve was on his date with the target so you had stayed back with Bishop, you were currently coming back from a walk when you spotted Bishops car. Curious, you walked over to get a better look at it, careful not to touch anything as you study the car with interest. 

A sudden cough startled you, quickly you stepped away from the car and saw Bishop standing there with his arms crossed. Your scared eyes watched his hard hazel ones watch you, the tension was finally broken when Bishop turned to head back into the house and told you to follow him. 

Once inside Bishop told you, Steve was at the bar with the other mechanic having drinks, just as planed. He was quite for a moment before looking at you intently,

"Your avoiding me." He figured that out but didn't seem to know why, you didn't know wether or not to tell him. "was it Steve?" you looked at the floor and sighed,

"Yes." Bishop didn't like that answer and with a clenched jaw he left the room leaving a devastated, broken girl there alone. 

Steve had come back from his mission beaten, of corse he blamed you for it as you cleaned his wounds for him. 

"I told you to make it clean." Bishop reprimanded your idiot brother, he handed you a first aid kit and told you and Steve to get ready because y'all were going to the bar for drinks.


	5. Mechanic (Arthur Bishop) Part 5

Third person pov

You had never had alcohol or even been to a bar before, but Steve kept ordering drinks for you. You sipped it slowly not liking it very much but once the buzz started it became easier, you felt yourself slightly swaying in your seat and decided it was time for you to stop. Steve was too drunk to notice you anymore, he started talking to a girl before getting up and abandoning you. 

A tap on your shoulder reminded you Bishop was still there with you but he looked a little worried,

"Never drank before?" You shook your head swaying in your seat again, Bishop wrapped his hand around your forearm steadying you. "Alright, lets go back." You nodded and tried to stand, failing miserably you ended up with Bishops arms around your torso. Not that you were complaining though. "Just take it easy." Your mind was going haywire hearing his voice so close, he held your arm and helped you walk back to his truck. 

You silently drew small patterns on your leg as he drove down the road, once at the harbor Bishop locked his elbow around yours helping to keep you from falling over. Getting in the boat was a little tricky but once you were in you sat by his legs, holding onto them for balance. 

Finally you made it to your bed, sitting down you looked up into those beautiful hazel eyes of the man who had helped you there, still having some liquid courage in your veins and knowing your brother was nowhere near, you were going to use this moment. No matter the consequences that may follow. 

"I'm sorry for avoiding you," Bishops gaze softened at your apology,

"Wanna tell me why?" Your heart raced, with so many emotions as you nodded, beckoning him closer he carefully knelt down beside your legs, his eye level just slightly lower then yours. 

"You can't tell Steve or he might hurt me again." You whispered leaning closer to his face, like you were telling him a secret. Bishop nodded for you to continue, smiling you leaned in farther and placed a light kiss to the corner of his mouth. A second later you pulled back and opened your eyes, Bishop had a small smile playing on his lips. Looking at you he stood up, placing his hand on your shoulder he urged you to lay down,

"Get some sleep. We'll talk more in the morning." You nodded as a yawn made its way out, you curled into your pillow smiling.

"Good night, Arthur."

"Good night, Love."

Once Bishop was sure you were asleep he went to the airport to retrieve a package, which contained his next mission. He went straight home after getting confirmation from his employer, checking on you then going to set up for his next assignment. 

Steve showed up and found Arthur setting up, Bishop stopped to consider Steve's actions before deciding to give him one more chance. They planed for hours before Bishop sent Steve to bed for the night, really just wanting to check on you again, he filled a glass of water and grabbed a couple of alive.

When Bishop opened the door you had just sat up grabbing your pounding head, he handed you the water and pills.

"Take these." You nodded gratefully and took them, drinking all the water you placed the cup on the night stand. You rubbed your head trying to remember what had happened yesterday, you went to the bar, Steve made you drink then left you there with Bishop. 

You looked up at Bishops patient features and kept playing the events of last night in your head, he had taken you home and you talked to him, then you ... kissed him. He didn't get mad, just put you to sleep, but what if it was just because he is friends with your brother. 

Bishop noticed your slight panicking expression and placed his hand on your shoulder, his eyes looked calmly into yours.

"Do you wanna talk about it? I sent Steve to bed." He whispered sitting next to you on the bed, wanting to get it over with you nodded your head. Expecting him to be mad or something it surprised you when he simply asked you a question.

"Would you do it again?" Cheeks flushing, you hesitated before nodding bashfully. Gently Arthur's fingers brushed your cheek, assuming he was testing the waters you placed your hand over his and leaned into his touch. It felt strange to have someone touch you so tenderly, it was intoxicating, the simple touch made you melt. 

Bishop wrapped his other arm around you, pulling you into his chest, to do nothing more then to be in each other's arms. He had never felt this way for someone before and wanted to make sure you knew what you meant to him. 

You two sat there for hours, whispering back and forth but never leaving each other's arms. Bishop wanted to stay there forever but knew he had to get his assignment done, he told you he wanted you to stay here while him and Steve went out, but would be back before dinner tomorrow. Reluctantly you let him leave your arms but not before quickly kissing his cheek,

"Please be careful." Bishop kissed the top of your head, before leaving the room. He had a reason to live now, of corse he would be careful, he had you. 

With you killer head ache, you decided to sleep a while longer. 

Waking up the next day just after noon your stomach rumbled asking for some substance, getting out of your bed you walked to the to start dinner. According to what Bishop told you they would be here soon, so you started pulling things out to start cooking. The house was a little chilly, rubbing your arms you looked around for something, spotting one of Arthurs coats laid across the table you told yourself you'd take it off before getting caught and put it on. Not really knowing why, you took in a deep breath drowning yourself in his scent. 

Suddenly the hair on the back of your neck when you heard a slow foot step somewhere in the house, it wasn't Bishop or your brother they would have announced their arrival. Casually as possible you walked back to the kitchen to check on the food, slyly took a knife from a draw and hid it in the jacket sleeve. 

You pretended to not hear the other foot steps that started closing in on you, taking a deep breathe when one of the strangers took one step too close. Dropping the knife into view, you turned and stabbed a guy in the shoulder. He screamed in pain but went silent when you kicked his feet out from underneath him and bashed his head onto the floor. 

Your victory was short lived when a muscular arm pulled you into a head lock, struggling to find a weak spot on the man holding you he got and advantage over you and cuffed your hands together behind your back. Another man came in and patted you down for any weapons, pausing when he noticed the jacket you were wearing. He stood up with a smile, pulling his phone out the man held the phone to his ear. A man on the other side of the call asked what was going on, the man standing in front of you grinned.

"I think we just found, Bishops weakness."


	6. Mechanic (Arthur Bishop) Part 6

Third person pov

Bishop became worried after he ended the call he had made from the squads phone he just killed, his now former employer had said he had sent two best teams. Bishop has just killed one team, that must mean the other team was... 

Jumping into his little boat, Bishop sped off in the direction of his house. Picking up his phone he dialed Steve's number,

"When are you going to be home?" Steve answered the phone. "I'm really hungry."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the living room."

"Sit down on the couch."

"Okay."

"I'm guessing your not alone. There's a gun down the left side of the cushion. It's loaded and the safety's off." Steve nervously glanced around at the men surrounding him.

"But I'm not a lefty."

"Then your going to die."

"All right. I'll see you when you get here." Steve handed one of the men his phone before, skillfully shooting all of them, killing them. Steve picked his phone back up and Bishop started talking again. 

"Where's (y/n)?" Annoyed with Bishops question, Steve just shrugged to himself, you weren't the one waiting here for him when he got home. 

"I don't know, she's not here." 

"I'll be there in five."

Hands cuffed, you sat in the corner of Deans office, said man was standing by the window looking out at the city below. He tried getting you to talk, tell him all of Arthur's secrets but you kept silent. Dean smirked as he thought of another way to break you,

"He killed Harry. Bishop, he killed your father." This peaked you interest a little,

"How did you-"

"Your father and I worked together, he told me about you but, he's gone now and you've been living with the man who murdered him. How does that make you feel, hmm." Dean looked at you wanting to see your devastated expression, but got an emotionless one instead. You weren't going to give this man the reaction he wanted, 

"Remind me to thank him later." Deans eyes widened in shock at your harsh words, but his reply was interrupted by the phone ringing. 

"Yes."

"How much was Harry's life worth?" Bishops voice came through the phone, making Dean a little nervous. 

"Fifty million. And here's what I'm gonna do. Ten million wired to the bank of your choice within 24 hours. It's a good deal. You should take it."

"Not interested."

"The killer grows a conscious. I'd say that's a breach of professional ethics, Mr. Bishop. Harry's death was business, pure and simple." Anger filled your body, he tried blaming Harry's death all on Bishop when he was the one who ordered the attack. 

"Well, it's not gonna be so simple now."

"You got that right. Because now I'm gonna put a price on your head that's so big, even this pretty little lady here with me is gonna wanna shoot you in the face." Dean said looking you in the eyes. 

"You won't live that long."

"You're a fool. You think you can get to me before I get to you?" You smirked knowing Bishop probably already had a plan in play and Dean has no idea, his next expression proved your assumption correct. 

"I already have." Dean started panicking,

"Where's Conference Room E?" He yelled into the phone at an office assistant. 

"Floor up stairs, sir." A man said, Dean ran to the hall door and started yelling. 

"He's in the building. Get me the fuck out of here." Within seconds several men where in the room, Dean grabbed your arm and dragged you along with him. Shoving you down the halls to the car port, then forcing you into the back seat of his car with him. The cars sped out, drive dangerously fast down the narrow city roads. 

"Did they find Bishop?"

"Nothing yet." Dean swallows thickly, you chuckled looking at Dean. 

"Scared?" He glared at you then went back to watching the roads. Suddenly the car behind you is hit by another car, Dean jumped and starts yelling again. 

"Go!" The cars speed forward trying to get away, unfortunately for the car in front of yours is in a head on collision with a city bus. Your brother came out from behind the bus and started shooting at the car you were in,

"Back up, come on. let's go." Dean shouted at his driver, the car backed up unknowingly putting itself right in place. You saw the garbage truck coming at the car with its tongs pointed at the car, taking a chance you opened the door and jumped out at the last minute. The truck impaled the car, killing the driver and scaring Dean, you saw Bishop in the driver seat of the garbage truck as he picked the car up into the air. 

Bishop drove forward and flipped the car onto its top before getting out, he walked around the car and watched dean try to crawl out, stopping when he saw two guns pointed at his face. 

"Fuck you." Where Deans last word before Bishop and Steve unloaded their guns on him. You walked over to them limping slightly, Bishop saw you and met you half way. Wrapping his arms around you, he pulled you into his chest, sighing softly when you hugged him back. 

Bishop helped you walk over to we're your brother was standing, Steve looked at you with hate in his eyes but as long as you had Arthur you didn't care anymore. The walk back to the truck was long but not quite,

"Nice jacket." Steve grumbled, you looked down at Bishops coat still wrapped around your body and blushed. The man beside you grinned and quietly chuckled,

"S-shut up, your house was cold." Bishop let out a laugh and kissed your temple, Steve deadpanned.

"You talk now." You felt like you had messed up and clung onto Bishops side in fear, who in return gave you a reassuring squeeze. 

"She just started." Bishop defended you, your brother just nodded staying quiet for the rest of the walk. 

In the truck you sat up front, in the middle seat beside Bishop. Lacing your fingers through his as he drove, with your head on his shoulder. 

"What's the plan now?" Steve broke the sweet silence you and Bishop were enjoying,

"Disappear. New names. New occupation."

"Together?" You spoke up glancing at Bishop, who tried hiding a smile. 

"That's up to you."

Irritated your brother added in, "What are we gonna do? We gonna whittle? We gonna get bunk beds? Move into a teepee?" Bishop gave him a small chuckle. "Want a water?"

Steve reaches into the back to grab three bottles, his jacket opened as he did revealing your fathers gun. Bishop squeezed your hand, you knew then that your brother knew about Bishops doings and it wasn't gonna end well. He handed you and Bishop a water, making him let go of your hand, he grinned and started talking again. 

"I've alway had this anger inside, and now I feel like I have a place to put it. I think I would miss this if I had to stop now." You subconsciously slid closer to Bishop, pulling his jacket that you were still wearing closer around you. "I could always go into business for myself. There are a lot of people out there who would pay. And I think you were wrong. Vengeance is the mission." Bishop put his water down to hold your hand again, but kept it between you. 

The awkward silence was finally over when Bishop pulled into a gas station, Steve unbuckled preparing to get out. 

"You want anything?" He asked Bishop,

"No." Steve got out and started to pump gas into the truck, you nervously looked around at your brother. "Don't look." Bishop whispered looking at you, you nodded gently placing your head back on his shoulder. 

"Last chance." Steve asked appearing at the window,

"I'm good." Steve nodded and went to walk away, "Steven." Haulting his steps, Steve listened to what Bishop had to say. "I'm sorry for everything that happened. To both of you." You gave Bishops hand a slight squeeze, letting him know you were okay. 

"Well, you know me, man. I don't give a shit." Steve walked back around to the gas pump to check it before going to the store, Bishop nudged you. 

"Get ready." Before you could ask he pulled you out of the truck and shoved you behind the one on the other side of the pump just as his truck exploded, gasping you were at a loss for words. Looking at Bishop you whispered,

"Steve?" He nodded and grabbed your hand to lead you away from the fire. You and Bishop walked a few miles until you reached another truck he had stashed away, Bishop pulled out a key and unlocked the doors, opening the passenger side door for you. You hopped in and slid into the middle seat once he got in. 

"Where do you want to go?" Bishop asked looking at you, you smiled shyly looking him in the eyes. 

"With you." Bishop chuckled, leaning down he placed a kiss on your cheek, "you missed." You smiled, grabbing the collar of his jacket you pulled him back down and kissed his lips. Bishop caressed your cheek while kissing you back, you eventually broke the kiss and placed your forehead against his.

"How about, Brazil?"

"Perfect."


	7. Mechanic 2 (Arthur Bishop)

Koh Lipe, Southern Thailand 

Bishop had just settled in for the night when he heard Mei calling his name, opening his door he was meet by her worried face 

"They're fighting. It's bad." Grabbing his binoculars Bishop looked out at a boat floating in deeper waters. They could heard a man yelling mean and hateful things and woman telling him to stop. 

"It's my niece. She said it was a friend."

"Domestic squabble, Mei. Not my business."

"You helped me once. Help her. Or I will do it."

"Hold this." Bishop said handing Mei his binoculars, he ran down the beach towards a vacant boat. Borrowing it, he drove it towards the boat, the yelling becoming louder. Bishop cut the engine and went into the water, letting the boat drift the rest of the way. 

You kept walking away from who you thought was your best friend, you came over like you do every weekend to have drinks. When suddenly he started getting touchy, feely with you, you told him to knock it off or you were leaving. That's when he hit you, you had had enough and got up to leave before you hurt him. He was following you around his boat trying to get to you but you kept your distance. 

"Jordan, stay the fuck away from me." He cornered you, you stood your ground waiting for him to make a move he had plenty of warnings and you were done with his shit. 

"Not worth it." Bishops voice cut through the situation like a knife, Jordan glared at him and used this moment as an advantage. Your EX best friend slapped you and got you in a head lock backing away from Bishop.

"Let her go." Bishop said coming toward you and Jordan with clenched fists,

"Who the fuck are you?" Jordan asked, Bishop never broke eye contact with him as he stumbled around his boat dragging you around. 

"I said, let her go. Last chance."

"Let me go, Jordan." You growled as best you could,

"You don't want to do that." You heard Bishop yell, you saw Jordan looking at his fishing spear. You got your footing and gripped Jordan's arm,

"Don't do it." You warned one last time,

"Fuck you." He yelled and went for it, you kicked away from his reach and elbowed him in the face, breaking his nose. Slipping through his hold you turned and hit his jaw with your fist, he stumbled back and held the mast for support. You bashed his head against it and kick his feet out from under him, Jordan landed on his back with a grunt, you stood over him looking at him with disappointment. 

"I told you not to." Sighing you turned to bishop and held out your hand to the surprised man. "Arthur Bishop, pleasure to meat you." He shook your hand with a brow raised, you chuckled. "Went through my aunts stuff and did some research, big fan by the way. Don't tell Aunt Mei." You heard a boat coming in the distance and stepped closer to Bishop. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Um sure." You smiled and jumped into his arms bridal style.

"Tell my aunt your the one who beat his ass, she would lose her shit if she knew I did it." You pointed at Jordan giggling, the boat was pulling up next to Jordan's boat. Bishop laughed to himself when you winked at him before pretending to faint in his arms. 

"Bishop, what happened?" Mei shouted form the side,

"She fine, just fainted is all." You could hear the sarcasm in his voice that was only meant for you, you aunt sighed in relief and helped bishop climb into the smaller boat. On the way back to shore you got a cramp in your leg, so not thinking it out completely you pretended to move in your sleep. Your aunt saw you move and became worried,

"Bishop hold her closer, she's freezing." You hand to suppress a chuckle when Bishop stiffly pulled you in closer to his chest, trying to keep you warm for your aunts benefit. 

Bishop carried you into you aunts little house and laid you on the couch,

"Thank you, Bishop." Mei told her him as he walked out of the house, Bishop nodded and went back to his own little hut. 

The next morning Bishop had on his wet suit walking to the pier for a swim, he heard fast approaching foot steps and turned around to see you running towards him. 

You had been eating breakfast when you spotted Bishop walking on the beach, you planed on thanking him later but when you spotted a suspicious boat coming closer you took out your binoculars to have look. They definitely weren't here on vacation, telling your aunt you were going for a walk you ran out of the house towards the pier. Bishop was standing on the end putting on his wet suit, he didn't notice them out there but did hear you coming and turned around. Not want to draw attention by yelling you ran up to him,

"Hold your breathe." You said before quickly tackling him off the pier, he tried swimming back up but you grabbed his hand pulled him back down. Making a hand motion for him to follow you, you started swimming deeper towards the large rocks you used to play on as a child. 

Bishop surprised you by who long he was holding his breathe, but once you got to the rock and told him he could come up he gasped for air and coughed a little. 

"Sorry." You said breathing heavily, you swam to the edge of the rock and saw the boat from earlier, floating near Bishops hut spying on it. "I knew it." You moved so Bishop could have a look,

"Who are they?" He asked glancing at you, you shrugged,

"They didn't look like the vacationer type and I thought it would be better safe then sorry." Bishop nodded,

"Thanks." 

"No problem, but what are you going to do now?" Bishop studded the men for minute before making his decision,

"Wait 'em out." An idea struck you, nervously you scratched the back of your neck.

"Y-you could stay at my house, it's in the village." You chuckled, "I'm kind of a loner, so it's pretty secluded." Bishop raised a brow,

"You sure?" You nodded while smiling,

"Yeah, I've been your fan since you helped my Aunt Mei!" Bishop gave a lopsided smile at your excitement, "follow me." And he did.

You swam back to the main land, successfully making it into the wood without being spotted. Bishop followed you through the woods down narrow paths, you made small talk along the way and promised him you weren't kiddnapping him. Satisfied when you got a chuckle, suddenly you stopped holding up your hand to stop him. Bishop got into a defensive stance not knowing why you had stopped, slowly you pointed to a small colorful bird sitting in a tree. 

"The Gurneys Pitta, very rare and hard to find." You whispered staring at the bird in awe. Bishop took in your features, you really were beautiful. You caught him staring at you, so you stuck your tongue out at him. He shook his head with a grin, you giggled and continued on walking. 

Finally after a good thirty minute hike you came into a small clearing, that your little house was hidden in. 

You smiled and welcomed Bishop into your cute little house, he looked around nodding in approval. 

"Nice house." 

"Thanks, you can stay in my room or the guest room, but my bed is more comfortable." You shrugged,

"Where will you sleep then?" You smirked,

"In my bed, I told you it comfy. And big enough for two if your interested." You meant nothing by it other then to be a good host. Bishop just smiled and asked where the guest room was. You showed him and told him you'd be in the kitchen cooking dinner. 

Bishop came out when you knocked on his door for dinner, you made his plate and brought him a beer. He thanked you and ate his meal, afterwards he helped you with the dishes which ended in a bubble fight and you on the floor laughing. 

Lucky for Bishop you like to wear big clothes and had som pants that would fit him, after he got out the shower he told you good night and went to the guest room. 

Only a few hours later your bedroom door opened and in came Bishop, he sat on the other side of the bed before laying down on the edge.

"Told you my bed was comfy." You giggled before falling back to sleep. 

The next morning you opened your eyes a little surprised, you were laying on Bishops chest with his arms around you.

You tried to scoot out of the position to make breakfast, but his grip tightened. Giving up you laid back down and watched him sleep, not too much longer and he started moving. His eyes opened and wondered the room eventually landing on you, he slowly let go of you and watched you get up to go make breakfast. 

This was your routine for the next five days, wake in his arms, make him breakfast, go to work, grab something from Bishops hut, come home, make him dinner, go to sleep, and start over. Though today you woke up alone, you got up and found Bishop in the kitchen. He was dressed and looked ready to leave.

"I think it's safe for me to go now." You knew he was telling the truth but you kinda liked the routine you had started, having someone to come home to and take care of. 

"Do you have to go?" You asked quietly, when he didn't say anything you looked up at him, his face was stone, unmoving. Your heart hurt at the thought of him leaving for good. "C-can I be the reason, you stay." His demeanor fell, he sighed and looked away, there was only a thin line holding him away and he was fighting to keep it. 

"You don't want me here, I tend to have more bad company then good." He made the mistake of looking at you one last time,

"Please." You whispered and he lost his hold, Bishop dropped his bag and you ran into his arms, he held you close laying his head on your shoulder. 

"What are you doing to me?" He asked more to himself then you but you decided to answer it any way, pulling away you looked up at him. 

"I'm kissing you." Not giving him a chance to back out, you wrapped your arm around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Bishop didn't hesitate in kissing you back, running his hand through your hair and caressing your cheek and neck. 

You and Bishop lived there for a few more years before building your dream house together on a different island, but your favorite part of the whole house was the picture of you and Bishop together in your kitchen. 

Did I forget to mention it was your wedding photo... oops.


	8. Expendables (Lee Christmas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacy left a devastated Lee behind for Paul, a few years later (y/n) is in a abusive relationship and Christmas finally understands his feelings for her.

Third person pov

After Lacy left Lee for Paul, Lee was devastated. But he had you, his best friend who never left his side even through the toughest of times. You helped him slowly get through it, step by step.

It's been a few years since then, but Lee didn't think he'd ever find love again and quit trying. You would always be there for him but you can't give someone something they don't want, so you backed off and started looking for your self.

You met a very charming man, Brad, he would buy you flowers and goodies, take you to expensive places. The sweetest, most caring man on earth, at least that's what you thought.

On night after a wonderful date he asked you to sleep with him, intimately, you told him you were saving yourself for your husband but would stay to watch a movie or something. Brad became annoyed and tried to force you into it, when you fought back he hit you, you tried to run and get away but he caught you.

After a few weeks you stopped trying to run because he would always find you, he made you abandon all your friends and family to stay with him. You lost all hope for life and became empty inside, this man was destroying you and you were to weak to stop it.

A knock at the door made him back away for a moment so you could rid of the person at the door, hidding your black eye with some hair you opened the door, almost smiling when you saw who it was, Lee Christmas. But he didn't look as happy to see you, his face holding some hurt.

"Why haven't you answered my calls?" Tears formed in your eyes, you didn't know he had been calling. Your phone was taken away for trying to call for help. You heard Brad inside grumbling and knew Lee had to go before he got too upset.

"I'm sorry Lee but you need to leave." Christmas clenched his jaw, obviously angry.

"So you get yourself a man and now I'm nothing to you." A tear rolled down your cheek, this hurt your heart more then you could bare. You stepped outside soundlessly closing the door, looking up at your best friend. Lee saw your bruised eye and moved your hair, he frowned when you shied away from his touch. "What has he been doing to you?"

The door opened cutting off your answer, Brad came out, pushing Christmas away from you with his hand. Lee took a step back glaring at him,

"Did you do that?" Lee asked point at your eye, Brad looked at your face with pride, smiling when you looked away in fear. "Answer me." Brad stood taller, looking down on Christmas's slightly smaller form.

"That's none of your business." Brad said stepping over an invisible line Christmas had draw, nobody, and I mean NOBODY touches you that way.

"(Y/n) go stand by my bike." The air around you seemed to freeze, you could feel threats radiating off Brad. Looking Lee in the eyes, he was very very pissed, but his eyes softened when they met yours. Slowly you stepped away from Brad and walked over to where his bike was parked by the road.

"Get your ass back in the house! Right Now!" Brad yelled at you, when you kept backing away he lunged at you. You threw your arms up blocking yourself from his attack, but the force never came, curiously you slowly lowered your arm. Eyes widening when you saw Christmas kneel on Brads chest, who had a blooded nose and busted lip.

"You ever look at her again, I won't go so easy on you." Lee growled at the man under him before standing up and walking over to you. He handed you a helmet and told you to get on behind him. You climbed on behind him and wrapped your arms around his torso, Lee gave your hand a gentle pat before starting his motorcycle.

He drove to his house and parked his bike, you followed him into the small house and went stray to the couch. Christmas sighed and sat down beside you, he laid his arms open not asking for a hug but just if you wanted it. You slowly leaned into your friend, until you were basically using him as a pillow. Tears ran down your face as you laid there feeling safe, for the first time in a while. Christmas played with your hair, running his fingers through it soothingly.

You soon fell asleep on Lee, who kept playing with your hair. He watched you sleep, taking in your features he hadn't noticed before. You were really beautiful, how had he missed that before. You were his best friend you would like him in that way, right? It didn't matter, as long as you were happy, he would always be there for you. Step by step, just as you had with him so long ago.

Leaning over he placed a soft kiss on your temple, making a promise to you and himself, even if you were asleep.

"Nobody will hurt you, ever again."


	9. Safe (Luke Wright)

Third person pov

(Y/n) was waiting in the train station to go home, she just attended her brothers funeral and was now alone. Dry tears stain her face as she stairs at the empty tracks, negative thoughts started filling her mind, telling her to do unspeakable things. They were tempting for sure, but she tried to fight them, until she saw a man also waiting like her. Though as she studied his figure he was standing way too close to the edge to be waiting to get ON the train.

An idea came to her and she decided to do it, she would try to get him not to do it but if she went out with him nothing was lost.

Standing up the (hair color) walked over to the sad man, she stood beside him and gingerly grabbed his hand, holding it in hers. The man looked at her with wide eyes, but saw the hurt written on her face as she watched her feet.

(Y/n) and the man stood there holding hands, the train came and went but nether of them moved an inch. Finally (y/n) turned to walk away pulling the man behind her, when he didn't protest she lead him to a hotel. She bought a room with two beds, once in the room she ordered a pizza and laid down on the bed she claimed.

Reckless. This was so reckless. But she couldn't bring herself to care, he need someone and she was there. Now she was just tired and hungry, and by the looks of him he hadn't had a nice meal in a while or a shower for that matter. Pulling out her wallet she handed the man the pizza money.

"I'm going to go buy some clean clothes for us, that's for the pizza." Then she walked out the door. 

Luke looked down at the money in his hand as he sat on the bed, why did he go with her? She'll be dead before she can make it back and it was his fault. The pizza arrived but he could bare to eat it, not without her. He laid back on the bed closing his eyes wishing the world would just stop and let him catch up.

The door opened but he could care less about who it was, hoping someone had come to kill him. 

"You didn't start without me?" (Y/n) asked seeing the pizza sitting untouched, the man sat up in confusion.

"Your not dead?" (Y/n) chuckled and threw some clean clothes at him.

"It's going to take more then a few Russians to take me down." Shoving a slice pizza into her mouth at the end, "I'm (y/n) by the way." The man smiled at her, amused by the way she said it so casually. She offered him some pizza, which he gratefully accepted.

"Luke, Luke Wright."

"Nice to meet you Luke." She held out her hand asking for a hand shake, Luke shook it gently and grabbed another piece of pizza.

"You too."

This was going to be the best friendship EVER!


	10. Real Life (Jason Statham)

The director of the new movie Jason was filming in, wanted him to choose the actress who would play his characters love interest. Jason agreed to the request and began doing auditions the next day.

After the second day Jason was about to give up, none of the girls coming in seemed to fit the character he was looking for.

The third day was almost over when Jason asked for a coffee, to hopefully get his spirits back up. When it arrived his spirit was raised exceedingly, but not because of the coffee, it was the woman who was carrying it. She was absolutely gorgeous and a perfect match for the character,

"Your perfect." Jason told her smiling from ear to ear, she blushed intensely and stumbled over her words.

"I-I'm not here for an audition." Jason's smile didn't falter,

"Well, you are now. Here, read this." He handed her the script with the lines highlighted where she was supposedly read. Clearing her throat, she read the word and recited them back with the appropriate expressions and emotions. Before she could finish the first line, Jason started clapping.

"That was wonderful! The part is yours, if you want it miss...?"

"(Y/n) and it would be an honor to work with you mister Statham."

*time skip*

You were about to film the last scene of the movie, the kiss scene. You and Jason had gotten along very well, he would often invite you over for dinner, help you with your acting or memorizing your script, whatever you needed. But you were a little nervous to do this scene with Jason, since you had gain feelings for said man.

You know he just went through a ruff breakup right before the filming for this movie had started, but you couldn't help but fall for him. He's so sweet and caring, he takes his job very seriously but also knows how to have fun. He was perfect in your eyes.

Back in reality, the director called you over to do the last scene of the movie. Getting in position the boss man yelled action, you said your lines perfectly, even the stuttering part when Jason took you into his arms. He started leaning in and captured your lips with his, your character was supposed to sadly end the kiss but you didn't stop, you couldn't, it was addicting, until a loud "CUT!" Echoed through the room.

Apologizing you took a step back embarrassed, then went back to your starting position, this time reminding yourself that you could never actually have him. You perfected every thing the second time as well, even the tears after the kiss.

The crew cheered in celebration of the finishing of the movie, everyone expect you. You went back to your trailer, alone, you silently cried to yourself for being so stupid, falling for him out of everyone, it just had to be him.

A knock at the door and you assumed it was your friend from make up, she was the only one who knew of your fat crush. You told her how nervous you were for today and figured she was here to comfort you.

"Come in." You sighed, the door opened but it was the friend you were expecting. "Jason! What are you doing here?" You quickly wipes away your tears and tried to look happy. "Don't you want to go celebrate with your friends?" He smirked and shut the door, he made himself comfortable on your little couch.

"Your my friend." He said cheerfully but the smile slowly faded as he looked at you,

"Yeah. Your, friend." Jason stood and walked over to you, hope scarcely shimmered in his eyes. He carefully pushed you against the wall, looking down at you.

"What if... I didn't want to be your friend anymore."

"But-" Jason places a finger over your lips silencing you from ranting at him.

"I want to be more. More then just a study buddy or shoulder to cry on. I want to be the one to hold your hand and tell you how beautiful you are everyday. Share my secrets and fears with, and help you through yours. I want you to be the one I come home to, the one I call mine. But, only if you'll have me as yours." His finger fell from you stuttering lips, Jason waited patiently for a solid answer but after several attempts at making a sentence you gave up and pulled him down into a kiss.

The kiss quickly escalated, becoming heated and needy. Thankfully all clothes were still on when the door open and in walked your makeup friend, she just smirked at you and left, locking the door on the way out. Jason looked down at you, cupping your cheek,

"So, is that a yes?"

"Yes." You giggled before pulling down for another kiss. Your future was looking so much brighter, now that you had this handsome man by your side.


	11. Fast and Furious: Hobbs and Shaw (Deckard Shaw) Part 1

It was a quiet, relaxing evening until.... your phone rang. Sighing you got up from your spot in the couch, which was finally starting to get warm and comfy. Grabbing one of your many disposable phones you answered it, smiling when you heard that sexy voice you love so much.

"Hello, Love." You melted every time he called you that,

"Decky! Nice to here from you, what's up?" You heard him chuckle at your nickname for him,

"I need some passports." Smiling, you paced the room playing with the ends of your hair. You haven't seen Shaw in a few months and missed him terribly,

"Of corse! Just send me some pics." You answered cheerfully,

"Thanks, Love. And if you would, slow the big guy down for me." His voice became quite at the end, you giggled and went to pull out your computer.

"I'll try, wanna meet at my place or yours?" Bitting your lip in anticipation, you couldn't wait to see him again. Computer screen lighting up you saw the email from Shaw, looking at the picture you decided on what to do with of them.

"Come to my garage, remember how to get in?"

"How could I forget, see you in an hour. Love you, bye." You could almost hear him smiling on the other end,

"I know, bye." That was his code for 'I love you too', people would use it against him if they found out Deckers was married. Putting your phone away, you quickly altered the identity's slightly. Printing them out and putting them in false, but realistic passport booklets, you placed them in your purse before heading out. 

Letting yourself into Deckards garage, you saw a tall muscular man and a woman, who you had learned was his sister a while ago. You walked up to your husband and was very surprised when he pulled you in for a sweet, long awaited kiss.

When he let go of you, the tall man and Hattie were very confused, but couldn't seem to get their question to come out in words. You giggled at their fish like face expressions, digging into your bag, you pulled out the new passport identity's.

" I created you all new identities and altered your biometric profile so the airport scanners don't recognize your faces or your finger prints." You pointed at Hattie, Shaw's sister, "Your Sara Atkins, you work in insurance." You handed her the little book and turned to Deckard, "France Gruber a freelance architect, avid mountain climber, and a part-time ski instructor." Shaw accepted his book, kissing your cheek.

"Thanks, Love." You blushed and turned to the tall muscly guy with a smirk.

"And you are Michael Oxmaul." Your husband stifled a laugh upon hearing the name, already knowing how it was going to sound with the accent most commonly used at the airport. The man took his book skeptically, not really knowing wether or not to trust you yet. Spinning on your heel, you face the man who owned your heart.

"When are you coming back home, I've missed you soooo much." You pouted wrapping your arms around Shaw's waist, he kissed you on the head and hugged you back.

"In time, Love. Let me make sure Hattie is safe, then I'm all yours." Love and the desire to be by your side was evident in his voice, you didn't want to let go yet but knew he had to take care of his family.

"Promise?" Taking a step back, you almost couldn't hold yourself back from latching back onto him.

"I promise." He gave you a soft peck on your lips before you turned to leave. Looking back one last time before stepping through the door, you shouted,

"Bye, Decky!" Shaw missed you so much he couldn't help but chuckle, after the door closed Hobbs turned to him pointing at were your form just disappeared.

"What was that?" Hattie stepped forward just as curious as Hobbs. Shaw chuckled thinking of you,

"That was (y/n), my wife." Hobbs was dumbfounded but Hattie was shocked.

"Does mom know?"


	12. Fast and Furious: Hobbs and Shaw (Deckard Shaw) Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the In-Laws

Finally sitting down for a minute, you were exhausted from cleaning all day. Deckard and his sister went to break their mother out of prison, he was planning on bring them here, to your apartment to finally introduce you properly. Shaw even invited over his brother, Owen.

The scream of the kettle made you jump in your seat, going to the kitchen you poured five cups of tea, placing each one neatly on the living room table, with a container of sugar and cream in the middle. After washing the last of the dishes you looked down at your watch, they should be here in 4.... 3.... 2.... 1.... *Knock Knock Knock*

Right on time. Walking over to the door you knocked on it twice, just to make sure it was Shaw. A single knock followed by a quick double rang back and you smiled, it was him. Opening the door you were met by the love of your life and behind him was two looks of confusion and one anxious one. Deckard walked in standing by you as the others filed in, taking seats around your cute little table. After closing the door Deckard grabbed your hand and lead you over to a seat, pulling you into his lap.

"What is this about?" Owen spoke up, finding his brothers behavior a bit strange. You couldn't help the smile that blossomed on your face when you looked at you husband, excited and anxiety shot through your spine, would they like you? Would they approve of Deckards decision to marry? Your thoughts were immediately reassured when he gave you a rare genuine smile, Deckard looked at each of his family members taking a breath, he was gonna do it.

"I wanted to have a family meeting, to introduce this beautiful woman here." Deckard gestured to you by rubbing a hand on your thigh, you blushed grabbing his hand and intertwining your fingers through his. "This is (y/n), the owner of my heart and as of a year ago next week, my last name." Magdalene, Shaw's mum, gasped excitedly.

"Why didn't tell me you found your self such a gorgeous girl?" She smiled at her son who was seating under you,

"Yeah, why didn't you?" Owen asked playfully slapping Deckard on the shoulder,

"Was just waiting until I could have all of you together." Deckard grinned kissing the back of your hand. A thought came to you and you decided it wasn't half bad,

"Speaking of having everyone together, I don't know when we'll do it again, so while we're all together I want to share something." Even Deckard was waiting for you to continue, not having the slightest clue what you were about to say next.

"I'm not the only additional Shaw, as of late." You gently guided a confused Deckard hand over your tummy, looking your husband in the eyes you smiled with a hint of tears in your eyes. "You just can't meet him quit yet." Everyone in the room cheered and congratulated the two of you but Deckard still hadn't moved, just looked at your stomach softly massaging it with his finger tips.

"Love, you alright?" You asked, getting a little worried with his almost non-existing movements. Deckard didn't say anything just pulled you into his chest, murmuring sweet and loving things into your ear.

"Your perfect, I love you so much. We are going to have a family, oh love, your so wonderful." Deckard smiled happily before pulling you into a loving kiss, when you pulled back you saw a single tear fall down his cheek, he was truly happy with this discovery. 

The rest of the night was left for getting to know each other better and setting up another get together. Deckard never took his hand away from your barley visible baby bump, Hattie asked if she could buy some things for the baby once he arrived. Magdalene declared she wanted to be the babysitter when you and Deckard needed a date night, Owen just offered his help in any way you needed it.

Because Shaw's stick together.


	13. The Meg (Jonas Taylor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Zhang has another daughter that he adopted so Suyin wouldn’t be lonely growing up. You tell Jonas he can have anything he wants if he gets out without dying. Are you going to give him his prize after he comes flying out of the water?

A Megalodon. That's what they had, unintentionally, let lose. Sounds crazy, but it happened and now we have to find it before it has a chance to get too far. Everyone on the base was at their computers trying to track it down, unfortunately with no luck thus far. You stood out of the way while your adopted sister, Suyin and that hot guy Jonas she hired to do a deep sea rescue, argued about wether they should capture the beast or kill it. Personally you agreed with Jonas, like your sister and father you were very smart, but you knew a shark that big would do a lot of damage if it wasn't dealt with promptly. Someone's console started beeping catching the attention of the room, "I've got an emergency locator beacon. Twenty miles south-southwest." You followed your father, Dr. Zhang, over to the screen, looking down at it little red dots were appearing with the names of ships beside them. "What does that mean?" Jack asked, he seemed to have a lot more money then brains. Dr. Zhang leaned over looking at the dots, "It means a boat has gone down." He explained. "Three boats." DJ corrected him. "That's the Meg." Jonas spoke up from behind the crowd looking at the screen, you agreed with him and spoke up. "We need to go there. Now." You stayed quiet most of the time, but when you did talk, people listen. Nobody hesitated in packing up their stuff and headed for the boat, you stood on the back, leaning against the railing watching the miles of water go by as the boat splashed through the waves. Jonas came and stood beside you, seeming to be watching the water as well. He looked like he was about to say something when Jaxx shouted about seeing something in the water. The boat slowed to a stop and everyone came to stand by the railing you were at, the water below was littered with broken boat supplies, finless sharks, and an arm which Dr. Heller was nice enough to hold in the air with a hook. "Looks like the meg evened the score." Dr. Heller said peering down at it. Suyin gasped and had to turn away from the sight, Jack looked on at the mess in disbelief. "One fish did all this?" "Ask her yourself." Jonas spoke as a large dorsal fin made itself present. "Okay." Your adopted father said getting yours and Jonas's attention, "We have a shark cage and spearguns on board. If we can shoot the Meg in a soft spot like its mouth or gills, we can inject it with something lethal." Mac walked up waving his hands to interrupt, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. It's gonna take at least twenty minutes to rig the cage. And that thing will be gone in two." He finished pointing at the monster of a shark, you knew Mac was right a had to come up a solution. Then you had it, "Put a tracker on it." Everyone looked at you like you were genius, you smirked knowing they wouldn't think that once they figured out how it had to be done. The Wall pointed at the shark with a grin, "We should be able to put a tracking dart in that dorsal fin." "Yeah, But somehow we have to get this boat next to that Meg." Mac interrupted again. "No, we can't. It's already proven aggressive towards boats." Dr. Zhang explained and everyone's face fell. "The safest way to approach is without a vehicle." Suyin figured, you smirked and took a step back to let them do the rest on their own. DJ started freaking out and Jonas looked at your sister like she was insane, "You want someone to swim out there?" "Actually, one of us in the water is no threat." Suyin tried to persuade them with logic. "Okay, who the hell is gonna make that swim?" The Wall asked genuinely curious to who the idiot would be, everyone started making excuses why it shouldn't be them except Jonas. "You sure about this?" He asked looking at your sister, she nodded her head before it turned into a nervous shake. "Not really." Jonas gave her an uncomfortable chuckle. "If I get eaten, you're gonna feel really bad." He said semi jokingly, your sister held up two fingers, gesturing only a little bit. You rolled your eyes stepping forward, "That's not very encouraging Suyin, " you joked at your sister, then turned to Jonas looking up at him you blushed slightly. "How about if you don't die, you can have anything you want?" Jonas raised a brow to that, "Anything?" You nodded, but your smile fell when you saw him smirk, "How about a kiss?" Suyin laughed at you pink cheeks, you glared at her before nodding to Jonas. "If that will keep you alive." Trying to act professional but it was so hard when he looked you like that, your knees almost buckled when he left to go put on his wet suit, Suyin gave you the eyebrows which made you blush again. Did you really just agree to kiss a very handsome guy? To keep him from dying, you reminded yourself sighing. Jonas was all suited up when Mac handed him the tracker rifle, he didn't seem to happy when he found out how close he had to get though. A cable was attached to Jonas's belt to pull him back in if needed, you stood on the very end of the boat with Jonas. He looked at your sister one last time, "I sure hope your right about this." "Me too." Jonas shook his head before looking at you, "I still get that kiss right?" You blushed and chuckled at all the gaping face on the boat, all of them knew you hadn't had your first kiss yet and always turned down all the guys. You nodded at Jonas, "Only if you live." Said man smirked before diving into the water. Though a quiet voice in the background, Jack, to be more specific murmured in shock and a hit of jealousy. "Lucky bastard." Well, that plan almost work. Until someone started the winch to real Jonas back in and gained the Sharks attention, Mac started the boat and DJ hit the switch for the winch trying to get Jonas out of there as the Meg chased him. Finally, once he was close enough the cable pulled Jonas and he shot out of the water, falling in yours and Hellers arms. You laid him down with his head in your lap as he inhaled quickly, probably thinking about life choices at the moment and how that was almost his last. Dr. Heller chuckled looking down at him, "You might be a son of a bitch, but your sure as hell no coward. Good job." Everyone laughed and sighed in relief, some clapped while Suyin gave him the 'only a little bit' gesture. Jonas chuckled sitting up, he turned to you with a grin. You blushed and stood up, kneel down beside him you cleared your throat. Slowly you leaned in, his eyes closed and you smirked. Quickly you reached out and turned his head kissing his cheek, Jonas grinned, a little disappointed as you stood up and went inside. All the guys laughed at your ways and picked on Jonas, who laughed it off. When he went to go grab a dry jacket Suyin stopped him, she told him that she could tell you actually really like him. Jonas didn't buy it because of the recent events, not even a peck. But when she told him your virgin lips, he understood and decided to talk to you later. Surprisingly to him though, you were waiting in the changing room for him, he stepped through the door closing it behind him. You stood up and grabbed him a warm coat, averting your eyes when he unzipped his suit. He slipped his arms through the coat sleeves but you hands beat his to the zipper, slowly you zipped it up. Once it stop at the end you stood unmoving, "I'd like to give you that kiss now." Jonas raised his brow with a smirk, you blushed as his hand gently came to caress your cheek. You pulled on his zipper pulling him down, for a second time you watched Jonas's eyes close as he came closer. Taking that step of courage you placed your lips on his, at first it was awkward but Jonas gently guided you to a better position with his hand and stated kissing you for real. Eyes falling closed, you relaxed and let him show you what to do, quickly getting the hang of it you kissed back. Adding a little extra to the moment you pressed your body into his and wrapped an arm around his neck, your other hand coming up to cup his cheek trying to pull him closer. The intensity between you could have lasted forever, but unfortunately there was a knock at the door. Jonas groaned and backed away, only letting his hand fall once you were out of reach. He answered the door, snorting before your fathers head poked in taking in your clothed form. He nodded in approval before going serious, "Kill shark now, Kiss boyfriend later. Okay." Then he smiled and closed the door back, Jonas chuckled while you blushed. Flustered you started going through stuff looking for your wet suit to get into the shark cage. Jonas hesitated before leaving, "How about if you don't die, you can have anything you want." You giggled and remembered those were the same words you had told him before he almost got eaten, you looked up at him with a smirk. "Anything?" He nodded, waiting while you pretended to think, "How about a date?" "If that will keep you alive."


	14. Safe (Luke Wright)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke isn’t the only one the Russians are after...

Quickly ducking into a homeless shelter, you looked over your shoulder to see if they were following you. Not spotting anyone suspicious, you let out a breath you had been holding and trudged further into the building. 

The Russians were after you, again. 

Exhausted you practically fell into the little, make shift bed the shelter offered. Feeling eyes burn into your figure, you cautiously turn your head to look at whoever it was. A rather handsome man, watched you slightly amused with your actions. When he noticed you looking back at him, he promptly turned away and laid down on his own little bed. 

Following his actions, you laid down with your back to his, watching the peace keepers do a quick walk through. Once the lights cut out you tried to sleep, but one face in particular was suck in the back of your mind, that good-looking stranger laying right behind you. Presuming you were safe at the moment, you let your thoughts wonder, hoping it would help sleep come a little easier. 

Sleep didn't come easy these days, with the Russians after you all the time, you really had to watch your back. Which is a lot harder then it sounds. 

Out of nowhere, a hand clamped over your mouth, concealing your surprised squeal. Two men held you down as one of them pulled out a blade, slowly bringing it down to your throat. 

After a lot more struggling, you managed to free one of your legs and kick the man with the blade, in the face. He stumbled away holding the side of his head, a small trail of blood ran down his face, thank god for steel toes, you thought. 

Reaching down, you pulled out your own blade from your boot and stabbed it into the other guys leg. He fell to the floor holding his leg in pain, your smirk though was wiped away when a arm wrapped itself around your neck. The air seemed to get colder as you tried gasping for everything you could get, suffocating was the last thing you planned on doing today. Right as you were about to pass out the arm dropped you, a warm chest greeted you as you panted and coughed at the sudden return of oxygen. 

Glancing up you found the handsome stranger from earlier, holding you in his arms. Head falling back against his chest, you took a deep breath. 

"Thanks. Really thought they had me this time." You chuckled, standing up you looked down at the dead assassin bodies. 

"The Russians have something against you too?" The man asked, almost amusedly. Raising a brow, you looked up at him with a slight smirk,

"Yeah, 'borrowed' some info from them, you?" He huffed out a laugh while looking at the ground, he looked, sad-mad. 

"They bet on the wrong man." Nodding kinda understanding where he was coming from, there was a moment of awkward silence, until the man stuck his hand out.

"I'm Luke, Luke Wright." You shook his hand, then quickly pulled him down, placing a quick kiss on his lips before letting go and grabbing your knife from the Russians leg. 

"(Y/n), and thanks again for the help." Pulling out a slip of paper, you wrote down a address on it and handed it to him. "If you ever need a favor, you can find me here." Luke smiled and waved back at you as you walked towards the exit door, somewhere deep inside you, hope was there, longing to see him again. One day.


	15. Real Life (Jason Statham)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Years Special!!!

2020  
✨Ⓝⓔⓦ Ⓨⓔⓐⓡ Ⓢⓟⓔⓒⓘⓐⓛ✨

Jason, your long-time,best friend invited you over to watch the ball drop with him on TV. Of corse you said yes, so you stopped by the store on your ride over to pick up some snacks and sweets. 

Not long after the sun went down you were standing on Jason's front porch, knocking excitedly. The door swung open, revealing a delighted, Jason Statham. He stepped forward wrapping his arm around your shoulder, pulling you into a elated hug. 

"Glad you could make it, (n/n)." Your best friend stated, letting you free from his embrace and leading you inside his beautiful home. 

(A/N (n/n) = nickname )

"I would never give up spending time with, my best friend." Those last three words were hard to say, but you always said you prefer to have something rather then nothing. 

Jason's smile faltered for a moment, going unnoticed by you before going back to its usual cheery form. Walking to the kitchen, you laid out all the goods you had bought on the counter. Rolling his eyes with a chuckle, Jason sorted through the pile of sweets, 

"You know I'm not supposed to eat any of this." You faked a surprised expression and grabbed all the sweets you could carry, then backed towards the door slowly.

"That's right! I completely forgot about that diet you've been on, for the last six months. Oh well, more for me!" You squealed as you bolted from the kitchen to the living room, giggling and squealing when you heard foot steps coming after you. 

"I said I'm not supposed to eat them, not that I wouldn't!" His voice called out from somewhere behind you, racing over to your favorite spot on the couch, you pounced on it and burying the sweets behind a little throw pillow. 

Turning around you saw Jason rounding the corner and heading straight for you. Another squeal left you lips when he quickly leaned over you, placing his hands on the back of the seat with your head between them. You looked into each other's eyes, waiting for the other to make the first move. Jason broke first. 

"You gonna share with me?" He asked sweetly, giving you that lady-killer smile. You tapped your chin with your finger, pretending to think before smiling innocently. 

"Um... No." Jason's smile disappeared and was replaced with an evil grin, you swallowed thickly watching his expression change. 

"No? Are you sure that's your finally answer?" All your confidence left after you nodded, his grin growing to a despicable smile.

"No.... no, no no no no!" You tried getting away but it was too late, Jason was already running his fingers up and down your sides. "J-Jas-son! S-stop th-that tic-ckles-s!" Your pleas and demands were drowned by the sounds of your laughter, you didn't want to give in but it was the only way to save yourself from his tickle attack. 

"Okay! Okay, I'll share with you!" As soon as the words left your mouth his hands fell away, a victorious smirk was plastered on his face. Reluctantly, you unburied the sweets, handing Jason his half of the hidden goods. 

The next few hours were spent in similar ways, playing games, catching up, or watching a movie. Until there was only five more minutes to wait for the ball dropped, declaring it a new year. 

Oddly, Jason suggested that you both do a New Years tradition of some sorts. After thinking about it you decided to jump into the new year, literally. Grabbing a chair and placing it in the middle of the room, you stood up on it, waiting for the last second to jump off and into the new year. 

Standing there, you watched as the TV announced, only one minute left of this year. Jason chuckled at your excitement and stood beside you as the two of you watch the ball slowly start to fall. 

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Jumping off the chair, you landed right in front of Jason who quickly pulled you towards him and kissed you. Your brain short-circuited and all your limbs stopped functioning. Jason pulled away and slowly opened his eyes, his brows furrowed as he looked down at you. 

Everything seemed to stop, time, sound, and your breathing. Your thoughts were racing, your best friend just kissed you, Jason just kissed you, so does that mean... ?

Taking a deep breath, reality came back and so did Jason's fading face, it was now or never, did you really want this? You thought. Of corse you did, you've wanted this since high school. Reaching out you grabbed Jason's retreating hand and pulled him back, your chest bumping into his with your hand reaching up, pulling on the back of his neck to bring his lips back down onto yours. 

His hand came up to caress your cheek, before slowly sliding into you soft hair, the other hand made its way down your side before finding its home on your lower back, ever so gently pulling you closer. 

Pulling away Jason rested his forehead on yours taking long steadying breaths, 

"Was that real?" You asked having a hard time believing your wish had finally come true, Jason chuckled, changing your position so your head was rest on his chest with him hugging you. 

"Yeah, it was real. Want me to show you again?" You giggled looking up at him, you nodded hoping, that if this was a dream, you wouldn't wake up any times soon. 

(Happy New Year (y/n)!!!!)


	16. Expendables (Lee Christmas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) gets a call saying her husband has been shot and is bleeding out, Will she make it in time to save him.

(How bout somethin different..... like maybe a.... Lee Pov!!!)

Damn!

That son of a bitch got me! I thought looking down at my abdomen, which was starting to bleed profusely. A bullet wound, great! (y/n)s sure gonna love this one. 

The plane ride home felt like months, years even and my headache was slowly worsening followed by dizziness. Blood loss was getting serious now, I told Barney I needed to get home before I passed out, to which he gave worried look. 

Before I knew it my head was drooping and my eyelids were struggling to stay open. In the background of my fading senses, I could hear Barney yelling my name before everything started going black. The last thing I remember seeing, was the one face I loved most hovering over me, I grinned and whispered her name out as cheerfully as I could manage, until blackness encased my vision. 

<•<•<•<• Third Person Pov •>•>•>•>

You were just getting out the shower when your phone started ringing, lazily throwing your towel to the side to clean up later you picked up your phone answering it. Gunner's loud voice was yelling over the phone, it was hard to understand what he was saying but you caught on to a few words like,

Blood everywhere 

Bullet wound

Passing out

You were making a mental list of all the things you wound need for the operation, this became a normal thing for you ever since you married one of the teams members and being a surgeon on top of that, it was like your second job. Though all of your thoughts went out the window when you finally heard the victims name,

Christmas 

Your heart almost stopped, dropping the phone you quickly threw on one of Lee's shirts and a pair of shorts. Grabbing a emergency medical bag you had prepare weeks ago, you ran to the car and drove off, leaving burn out markings in your driveway. 

Tears threaten to fall the whole way there, but you knew if one fell you wouldn't be able to stop the rest and you couldn't operate with blurry vision. 

Tires squealing when you slammed your foot onto the break, your car door was left wide open and forgotten as you ran to the group of men huddled around another body laying still on the floor. Shoving people out of the way you fell to your knees right by your husbands head, he seemed to comprehend who you were and forged a grinned,

"(Y/n)." A faint whisper came from his tired lips before his head lulled to the side with closed eyes. Your doctor side started to take control, you started barking out orders and following routine steps to try and save the love of your life. 

"Stay with me, please."

<•<•<•<• time skip •>•>•>•>

The room was silent bar the steady beep coming from the heart monitor attached to Lee, who's eyes were flickering open. Moving his arm merely to the side, he found everything he lived for, you. Sleeping soundlessly on the edge of his bed side, waiting for him to come back to you. Lee gracefully intertwined his fingers through yours, just wanting to hold his whole world once again. 

When your head raised off the bed to look at Lee's hand holding yours, you prayed that it wasn't a dream. A tear finally slid down your cheek as you looked up and saw Christmas tiredly staring back, a noise left your throat sounding half like a cry and half like a cheer. Hands reaching out, you caressed his face as if it were made of porcelain, his fingers came up to brush away your tears that now seemed to become two steadily flowing rivers. You studied his features like it was the last time you'd see him, Christmas smiled cupping your cheek and gently pulled you down, until your lips met his.

It was a short kiss, but it meant more then words could say. He carefully slide over and insisted you lie down with him, consenting to his wish, you laid down and cuddled into his side, minding his wound.

Hours later the team still hadn't heard anything on Lee's recovery and decided to pay him a visit, but when Barney peeked through the slightly ajar door, he told the rest of the team that the visit would have to wait until morning. For he didn't want to be the one to ruin your moment, with each other.


	17. Mechanic (Arthur Bishop)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bishop sees a beautiful woman at the bar, but what about the man seated next to her who seems unable to keep his hands to himself...

Third person POV (on Arthur)

The bar was buzzing with life, friends and family having drinks, a few just trying to find a partner for the night, or maybe they were like Arthur, just there to have a few drinks to end a good day in an even better way. Downing the last of his second drink of the night, he politely ordered another one, swirling it around a few times before taking a relaxing swig. Everything was going calmly until a soft voice caught his ear,

"I said, please don't touch me." Looking over he found the source of the noise coming from a beautiful woman, Arthur also saw her push away a hand that belonged to the man seated beside her. The man didn't seem to care about her answer and replaced his hand on her thigh, trying to slide it up her (skirt/shorts). Again the beautiful women push his hand away with a plea and stood from her seat, she paid for her untouched drink before heading for the door in a hurry. The man that had been touching her raced after her with a lustful expression, he reached out and grabbed her wrist as they past Arthurs chair by the bar, the woman tried to snatch her arm back but was ruffly pulled into the mans chest. Before she had time to cry out she was released from the mans iron hold and shoved behind someone, when she looked up, Arthur was standing between them with his back to her in a protective stance.

"Don't touch her again." The man smirked and stood to his full height, towering over Arthur by a good six inches.

"Or what? You gonna make me? Shorty?" He chuckled whilst Bishop showed no emotion, until he heard a small whimper come from behind him. For reasons unknown to him, that small fearful sound infuriated his every fiber, brows furrowing Arthur now glared at the man and ever so slightly moved his foot, putting himself it a defensive stance that reeked of , 'Make a move, I dare you'. The man didn't seem to notice the change in character and went to step around Bishop to get to the woman behind him, Bishop stepped to the side, blocking his path, the man tried again and was met with the same fate. Furious and aggravated the man threw the first punch, straight towards Arthurs jaw.

Gasps rang throughout the bar when Bishop expertly dodged the mans angry fist, but that wasn't the only one he threw, the man kept throwing punches until his arms hurt, or more like until Bishop was tired of playing with him. Faster and stealthier then a snake in May, Arthur struck the man with a single punch to the side of his face, the man faltered for a second before falling to the ground extremely disoriented. A few cheers erupted in the bar, but most were silent in fear and amazement. Turning around Arthur looked at the woman he had defended, she was absolutely gorgeous in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked, all the woman could do was nod, still speechless from what she had just witnessed. Giving her a lop-sided grin, Arthur held out his hand to introduce himself. "Arthur Bishop." When she excepted his offer, he brought her hand up and placed a gentle kiss to her soft knuckles. Her face flushed as she watched Bishops action and finally found her words with a sweet smile,

"(Y/n) (l/n), can I buy you a drink?" 

"Sure."


	18. Real Life (Jason Statham)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Free tickets to a Jason Statham movie premiere... who would say no?!?!

Ding!

Glancing down at your phone there was a message from one of your group chats, opening the app you read it.

"Dear Friends,

I have just come across a few tickets and y'all are invited if you wish to come. All hotels and food are paid for and we have a fist class flight to (place you REALLY want to go to). But that's not even the best part! We have VIP platform spots at a movie premier, Jason Statham is the star actor and will walk right by our spot! Hope you can come! We'll be leaving one week from this Saturday.

(Friends name)"

The actors name didn't ring a bell but (place you want to go) sure as hell did. Getting out your keyboard, you messaged your friend saying you would love to go, then went to google this 'Jason' guy. Several pictures came up and your face flushed, 'how have you never heard or seen this guy before', your brain yelled at you. He was definitely handsome and seeing him in person did sound appealing, suddenly this trip just got one thousand time better.

*Time Skip* (HSB = High School Bully - F/n = Friend Name)

The plane ride was uneventful and the hotel was absolutely breathtaking, (F/n) suggested that the group go get lunch and meet back at the hotel lobby before heading over to the movie premier. The large group was divided into smaller groups of three and you didn't know wether you were fortunate or condemned, as your group consisted of (F/n), (HSB), and yourself. Resisting the urge to roll your eyes or grumble, you walked along admiring the sights around you, occasionally taking a few pictures for memories.

Lunch went... well it went. Not quit as bad as high school but it could definitely have gone better, that lovely piece of ... work, (HSB) 'accidentally' knocked over yours and his/her drinks on the way to the bathroom. Trying to be the better person, you told them it was fine you had more clothes at the hotel, (HSB) rolled his/her eyes walking to the bathroom.

Walking back to the hotel was embarrassing, but you tried not to show it so (HSB) couldn't drown farther into their already huge ego. After changing your outfit all the small groups came back together in the lobby, a VIP bus was waiting outside to take the group to the place where the premier was being held. 

(F/n) gave you your ticket on the bus, you had a platform spot nearest to the walkway, which meant you'd be closest to Jason, when (HSB) found out they were pissed. Unfortunately you had to stand next to (HSB), but that wouldn't stop you from having a good time though, right? 

Looking around you noted that the platform you were standing on was about waist high to anyone who would pass by on the ground and there were no kind of safety bars, which didn't seem very safe to you but whatever. 

Loud cheers and screams erupted from the front line, announcing to you the stars had started their walk. One by one they made there way down the line shaking hands and signing autographs. The sound you had thought were thunderous were actually mere whispers compared to the booming noise you were hearing now. But all questions were soon answered when you saw him round the corner, Jason Statham. He looked so much better in person, those picture on the internet did him no justice in reality.

Being pushed to the edge of the platform by all the girls in your group trying to catch a glimpse of the man about to walk by. You were excited but, you wouldn't be shoving as much as these other girls you thought, before you felt your foot slipping. Looking back you see (HSB) standing there with a smirk, with one slight movement from their body and your whole body was falling backwards towards the ground. A scream caught in your throat as you dreaded the incoming impact of the hard ground, but it wasn't as hard as you thought, it felt more like a warm embrace?

Opening your eyes you see concerned hazel ones looking into yours, Jason Statham was holding you... in his arms... at his live movie premier.

"Are you alright?" Jason asked gently setting you to your feet, hearing his handsome voice so close to your ear made your knees buckle, 'what is this man doing to me?' You wondered blushing. He caught you once again and helped you to a seat, then called on his personal staff to help you while he finished his walk, promising he'd be back to check on you once he was done. You sat there blushing as people rushed around you to make sure you were okay, until your group came over. (F/n) asked if you were okay before fangirling about how you got to touch such a hunk of a man, while (HSB) was off to the side moping in self-dislike.

When Jason came back from his walk like he had promised, your group went back to the bus to wait. Immediately after your face appeared in the bus you were bombarded with questions,

"Are you okay?"

"How did you fall?"

"What did he smell like?"

"Did you get his number?"

"How did it feel against those muscles?"

You sat there not knowing which question to answer, thank goodness for (F/n) who stepped up to hush the voices and get simple answers.

"What happened after we left?" They asked and the silence of anticipation was deafening, a warm blush and bright smile grew onto your face as you answered their question.

"I have a date for dinner tomorrow night."


	19. Fast and Furious: Hobbs and Shaw (Deackard Shaw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine’s Day special

❤️Valentines Day Special❤️

"Mom! Can I go over to the Shaws house?" Little thirteen year old (y/n) called out to her mother from the front door, 

"Yes, but be back for dinner, your father is taking us out for Valentines Day." Her voice rang back, the young girl cheered taking off through the front door and down the street to her best friends house. (Y/n ran up to their door and knocked, Miss Magdalene opened the door, a smile forming once she realized who it was.

"Hello Miss Magdalene, is Deckard, Owen, and Hattie home?" The woman smiled happily down at her, 

"They are, in fact I was about to call your mother to see if you could come and play, because Deckard has been bugging me all morning about you and-"

"Mother!" A shout came from behind Miss Magdalene followed by a rush of foot steps coming towards the front door, the women giggled and stepped to the side revealing a blushing Deckard. "Hello (y/n)." He said, hazel eyes bright with excitement. (Y/n) blushed averting her eyes away form his before they got suck there.

"Hi." Deckard quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside, dragging her behind as he ran through the house finding his siblings to play outside. Once they were all out there, they took turns choosing games, Owen chose Hide-and-Seek as the first game. Covering his eyes he started counting and the other three scattered, Hattie hid in their old treehouse and Deckard ran into the house leaving (y/n) the only one left standing there. She decided on hiding in the house like Deckard and ran for it, upstairs she paused in the hallway for a second.

"Ready or not here I come!" Panicking, she definitely was not ready and ran into the closest room, looking around for anything she could hide in she spotted a closet in the corner. Quickly opening the door she gasped, Deckard standing there frightened her, she was about to go look for another spot when she heard Owen coming up the stairs, sounding like an angry ogre, when a hand grabbed her arm swiftly pulling her into a warm chest. (Y/n) tried to pull away not waiting to make him uncomfortable, but his arms only tightened, he's so strong she thought before shaking her head trying to rid it from her brain.

"Shhhh." Deckard hushed her movements right as a shadow walked by the door, obeying his wishes (y/n) buried her head into his warm chest. She couldn't help the blush that had taken over her entire face within seconds, while the boy she was basically laying on was more then greatful it was dark as he felt the temperature of his face rise to a unimaginable height. Was this a good time? He pondered before clearing his throat, 

"(Y/n)?" Said girl gave a sighish-hum in response to his whisper, "I-I wanted to ask if you would like to b-" The closet door flung open with a cheer, Owen had found you. Deckard sighed as you stepped away, exiting the closet with him following. Hattie was sitting on what (y/n) recognized as Deckards bed, so that would mean it was his closet she had ran to.

"My turn to pick!" The energetic Shaw girl cheered, bouncing onto her brothers perfectly made bed, knowing it would irritate him. Sure enough the boy gave a huff in announce, "Let's play, Truth-or-Dare!" Owen snickered quietly before finding his spot on the floor by the bed, Deckard briskly retrieved a soft pillow from his bed and placed it on the floor for (y/n) to sit on. She thanked him and sat down next to Owen and across from Hattie, "Okay Deckard, Truth or Dare?" She asked her brother with an eery smile.

"Truth." She looked a little disappointed but still appeared to have something up her sleeve,

"Is it true that you still sleep with that stuffed bunny (y/n) got your for your eighth birthday?" Deckard face slightly flushed as he looked towards the floor thinking about the little blue bunny sitting behind the pillows on his bed right now,

"Yeah." He murmured embarrassed, while Owen whaled in laughter. Deckard looked at his brother with revenge, "Owen, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." He stated almost immediately regretting it,

"I dare you to call, (Pick a name) and ask (him/her) on a date, right now." Owen wined as he pulled out his phone, he called the number gulping when they answered. The conversation was very awkward, apparently Owen can't hold a conversation with people he likes, it was hilarious!

"Thank god that's over." Owen sighed after hanging up with a successful date planned for the weekend, "(y/n), Truth or Dare?" Said girl thought about it, she decided one dare wouldn't hurt.

"Dare." She spoke with false bravery trying to impress, wait... who was she trying to impress.

"I dare you to kiss my brother." Owen said smirking when he saw two blushes bloom brightly, (y/n) was speechless, she looked over and saw bright hazel eyes staring back. Slowly scooting over and leaning over, she placed a shy kiss to the corner of his mouth. Swiftly making her way back to her seat, (y/n) playfully glared at Hattie.

"Truth." She announced before being asked, (y/n) smirked.

"Is it true that it was you, I saw kissing (Pick a name) in the hallway at school two weeks ago?" Owen and Deckard looked at their sister mouths hanging wide open, Hattie blushed and started stuttering before giving in.

"Yeah." Owen started reprimanding his sister about (pick a name)s reputation and what their mother would think, (y/n)s giggling was cut short though by Miss Magdalene calling her downstairs. Sadly she went down the stairs followed by three sulking faces, they all knew why she was called, it was time to go.

"(y/n) dear, your mother called, she said you needed to come home to get ready for dinner." Nodding she told her friends bye and headed for the door,

"I'll walk you home." Deckards voice spoke up as he appeared in front of you to get the door, (y/n) cheered up slightly and walked through the door, waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Deckard. He quickly arrived at her side then walked beside her at her pace, it was about a half a mile between their houses. 

Their walk was silent and a bit tense, hands kept brushing each other's but no one had made the first move. Until Deckard took a leap of courage, slowly he reached for her hand he made it about half way before (y/n) moved her hand and laced their fingers together,

Both young teens were smiling and blushing madly, but both were glad he had made the move. Reaching (y/n)s door step, Deckard turned to face her.

"(Y/n)?" She looked up at him with a sweet smile,

"Yeah?" Deckard took a deep breathe and scratched the back of his neck,

"W-will you be my Valentine?" He smiled when she nodded excitedly and wrapped her arms around him to hug his torso.

"Yes." 

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️(*Author hands you a meaningful gift that will brighten your day* Happy Valentines Day (Y/N)!!!)❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	20. Mechanic (Arthur Bishop)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bishop finds a little book in your things - the drawings are rather detailed.

You have been living with Bishop and helping him on missions for a few years now, the story of how you met can only be described as fate in your mind. 

*Flash back*

After Bishop had saved Gina's life he followed her around everywhere, he was a love sick puppy and she used that to get what she wanted. When he finally realized she had lied about loving him, it tore him apart and he ran. Nobody could have found him, even if they'd wanted to. Bishop had gone invisible.

Months later, Arthur was in a bar just having a good drink and someone recognized him. Bishop was unaware of this discovery, or the gun pointing at his head from a few seats back. That's where you come in, you were on a mission and had stoped for a quick drink, when you saw the gun you reacted on instinct. In less then a second a small knife was embedded into the side of the persons head. Blood splattered onto a few girls and they started screaming which caused the whole bar to start panicking, all but Arthur who was looking around for whoever had saved him.

When his eyes met yours, you felt your heart flutter for the first time in ages. He walked towards you with strong strides and pinned your smaller body against the wall. 

"How did you find me?" He asked angered thinking he had someone after him already, you raised your brow making no move to struggle out of his 'warm' grip.

"Wasn't looking for you hon, just stopped by to grab a quick drink before doing some business. That's all." The grip on your shoulders loosened slightly as his eyes softened from anger,

"Guess I own you a favor then." Bishop pulled out a card from his pocket and smoothly slid it into yours, then he turned around and left. You didn't see him again until you needed that favor, a mechanic was out to get you and you needed a place to hide. Arthur wasn't elated about having someone there with him but he had given his word and intended on keeping it. 

*Back to the present*

"Going for a swim." You called out over your shoulder as you jogged through the sand to get to the clear water. Unfortunately the mechanic had found you but Arthur killed him and decided to move, what surprised you is Bishop had asked if you wanted to come with him. When you said yes, he actually smiled, now the two of you live on a small-warm, uninhabited island. It's not the far from the mainland and is very beautiful, perfect for a honeymoon.... or retirement, whichever comes first, you thought.

Bishop didn't want to admit it but he really enjoyed your company, he watched as you ran towards the water before diving in. He felt a strange heat raise to his cheeks as he watched you come out of the water, the sun shining on your beautiful body as you laid on the sand to soak up some sunshine. He was so captivated by you he knocked over your small chest you kept you important stuff in, he hoped you hadn't hear his string of swears as he picked everything up. The last item on the floor made him falter in his movement to pick it up.

A small sketch book lay open on he floor but it was the picture that had him unmoving, Arthur knelt down to get a closer look to make sure he wasn't seeing thing wrong. A well detailed drawing of himself sipping his morning tea by the window, curiosity getting the better of him, he reached forward and gently turned the page. Mouth falling ajar at the sight of another drawing of him, but this one of him with his swim suit half way on and his chest glistening with water droplets from the ocean. 

Picking the little book up Bishop kept looking at pictures, occasionally he would find one of a bird or beautiful scenery but 99% of the drawings were of him. Though he was startled out of his concentration but your panicked squeal,

"Your not supposed to be looking at that!" Your voice came out higher then it should have, you ran over to him and tried to snatch the book from his hands, when he held it above you head, you pouted. "Give it back." Bishop sighed and handed you the little book, you quickly took it back cradling it to your chest, your cheeks burned red as you looked in to his eyes. "How much did you see?"

Bishop smiled, "Enough." Your head fell in embarrassment, your brain working overtime to come with excuses for having so many drawings of him. A light kiss on your cheek brought you back to reality, Arthur stood back up straight with a waiting expression. You looked into his eyes and saw hope, excitement, and .... fear. You didn't know if it was fear of rejection or if he was scared to fall in love again. 

Instead of answering him with words, you slowly stepped closer to him and leaned your head on his chest bringing your arms up around his torso. It was not demanding Incase he wanted to back out but it was definitely open to more, if it was wanted. A sigh left your lips when his arm slowly made their why around your waist, he gently pulled you against him for a tighter embrace.

"I think I'm ready to try again." His warm whisper by your ear made your heart soar, you hugged him tighter in happiness, your smile was so big your cheeks started to hurt.

"Okay, you set the pace." You reassured him. Then his lips were on yours.


	21. The Meg (Jonas Taylor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is attacking you research sub and Jonas comes to the rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Wattpad @bastew5

"Get to the escape pods!" The captain shouted through the sound system, another crash rang through the underwater research submarine you where on followed by terrified screams of your science group. You joined a group that was looking for new sea planets that could be altered into medicine, everything was going smoothly until something hit the side of the sub. The captain had assumed it was just a shift in the tide but then a harsher blow hit the side and sent the crew to their knees.

Several more collisions occurred before the engine started failing, the sub slowly sank to the squishy ocean floor. Many people were too frightened to move and you couldn't just leave them, so you made quick trips carrying or dragging people to the escape pods. Every time one would fill you would close the hatch and hit the button to send it to the surface.

There were only a few people left and only one more pod, all of you crammed in and locked the hatch, you hit the eject button but nothing happened. A flashing red light on the control panel caught your attention,

"Power failure." The small group started to panic and lose all sense of humanity at your quiet statement, your mind was overwhelmed by the thought of being stuck down here or worse, dying down here. Looking around at all the scared faces in the small pod you felt a wave of courage wash over you. "Calm down everyone. I will go to the to the control room and call in an underwater rescue." You tried to sound reassuring.

"But we are taking on water the control room is probably underwater by now." One of them spoke up with a shaky voice, 

"I still have to try." You took a deep breathe before looking at each of them, then opened the hatch back up. Another deep breathe and you jogged down the hallway, whatever was outside the sub gently pushed against the side again making it hard to run in a straight line. The control room was on the floor below you and when you reached to stairs they were indeed covered from floor to ceiling, water was steadily rushing in from somewhere down there.

Taking a deep breath you dived in, three rooms down you found the control room and swam over to the console. Flipping a few switches an emergency rescue signal was set off, your lungs burned for air as you rushed back to the stairs. Once you finally found them air was immediately welcomed back into your body, coughing a few time as you got up and ran.

A brutal attack from the outside sent you crashing into a busted pipe on the wall, your eyes widened when you saw the small metal tube impaling you upper thigh. Slowly you pulled it out with a pain-filled cry and limped back towards the pod, you were almost there when the ship shook again. Your weakened body fell to the floor and refused to get back up, after a mental argument with yourself, you convinced your body to move before the others left you behind. Almost there and you could have sworn you saw a man running towards you, his arms wrapped around your tired body and carried you to your group. After you and your group were safely in the rescue ship, you gave your savior a smile before everything went black.

Your body slumped against the wall after giving him a greatful smile, Jonas had to focus hard on his job to make he got all of the people out there alive, but his mind still lingered on you. He had found the group in the escape pod and they told him you had ran to send for help, he found your actions courageous and admirable. When he found you stumbling in the hall with a deep wound his heart raced, you were beautiful and brave, and his type. Focus Jonas! He mentally screamed at himself as he carried your limp body back to his ship and made sure everyone one was there before he got them to the surface for help.

As soon as the ship surfaced Jonas ordered one of his team mates to start heading in the direction of land and call for emergency medical attention, he ran to your unconscious side and applied pressure to your wound. You were loosing a lot of blood and your breathing was shallow, but the constant begging voice of your savior had you holding on to everything you could reach.

After what felt like forever your eyes finally obeyed your command to open, the stale white ceiling of a hospital greeted you. Slowly you moved your aching body into a sitting position, hissing when the skin of your thigh moved against the scratchy hospital blanket covering your legs. 

A nurse entered the room and smiled at you, "Your awake! How are you feeling?" Nodding in response to her question, the nurse walked around the room doing her usual routine. Before she left you caught her attention.

"Who was the man that saved us?" The nurse gave a dreamy sigh and blushed at the mere mention of him.

"Joans Taylor, handsome and perfect in every way." Her smile disappeared when she looked back down at you though. "He has come to see you everyday at 3, he should be here in about 10 minutes." She scoffed looking down at her watch then left the room. 'Who spit in her cereal this morning?' You wondered. Minutes later the door to your room opened and in walked the most handsome man you had ever laid eyes on, his beautiful hazel eyes met yours and a bright smile bloomed across his pink lips.

"You must be Mr. Taylor." You said giving him a smile, his face slightly flushed.

"Please call me Jonas." He slid a chair over beside your bed and sat down, "How are you feeling?"

"Great. How is the rest of the group?"

"Everyone made it out, because of you." Your face flushed at his statement,

"N-no you are the one I need to be thanking, you came down there to save us and had to carry my heavy self out of there." You looked away, not feeling like a hero sitting in this bed right now, Jonas placed his hand on your good leg.

"You were very brave and some of those people would not have made it if you hadn't helped them. Even scarified yourself to save those in the failed pod, you were amazing down there." You looked at him with tears in your eyes and a smile, "And your not heavy, your body is perfect." His face immediately turning red after he realized what he had said, you fiddled with the blanket bashfully and bit your lip.

"You maybe wanna grab a coffee later, when I can walk." You asked hopefully, Jonas smirked and stood up.

"Why wait until then." He bent over and very carefully picked you up minding your wound, a proud smile on his face as he carried you down the hallway and all the way to the cafeteria.


End file.
